The bionic Nutjob
by ChaseyLover
Summary: The Davenport family has gone through a lot lately. But mainly Chase. After the accident everything has gotten worse than before. Will the family be able to live with it? Or will poor Chase go through more torturing then he has ever felt? (Sequel to Adam's Mistake. Read Adam's mistake first or you'll get completely lost!) (More characters than listed) OC Angel played: Tennisgirl77
1. Chapter 1

**Hi POTATOES! OK I'm sooo excited for this story! Thank you Guest.0 For the title! Strange one…but OK! Ok before we start I'd like to say something.**

**Tis is to EVERYONE who read LittlePiggy27's first story.**** Ok some of you haven't been posting very sweet comments on her story. And I get it she 'stole' the story. But for all the Austin and Ally fans of you. DO you remember the first episode? There's a scene that Austin hears Ally sing a song. Then he 'steals' It from her unconsciously. Maybe LittlePiggy27 read DDDOT101's story 'I hate being sick' a long time ago and when she wanted to start her own story and needed inspiration she accidently had DDDOT101's in mind and thought it was her own idea. My idea to you LittlePiggy27 is that you ONLY delete the first chapter and write a new one. And my message to all her readers. If you like to give her negative support can you PLEAQSE make it a little less offensive? You could also just said something like: "I don't know if you stole this story consciously but can you please delete the first chapter because it is exactly the same as DDDOT101's story." That would me LESS offensive. Thank you all for reading this! **

**Ok now ON WITH THE STORY! :DDDDDDD**

**Donald's POV**

It's been two months since the accident with Adam and Chase, and two weeks since Chase's panic attack. After Chase had his panic attack with Douglas and Krane he separated himself from the whole family. I don't blame him for that he has schizophrenia. He can't do anything about it. One of the symptoms is not being that social so yeah that explains it. But without Chase our whole family is falling apart. Adam is blaming himself, Bree locked herself up in her capsule, Leo isn't as excited as always and Tasha is trying to do anything to get the family back to normal. Chase never comes downstairs besides on Wednesdays then he walks downstairs and leaves. NO one knows where he's going but every time he comes back from wherever he is he always looks a little bit happier. Hopefully I will find a medicine against schizophrenia. I still think it's suspicious how Chase SUDDENLY has an extreme form of it though. I heard someone walking down the stairs. Chase. I thought. I heard footsteps going to the front door. "Bye Chase." I say to him. He turns around. "Bye Dad." He says smiling then he leaves. Wow that's been a long time since I've seen Chase smiling.

**Chase's POV**

"Bye Chase." Mr. Davenport tells ma. "Bye Dad." I say while smiling at him. _Why do you even try to be nice to him? He doesn't like you Chase! No one likes you!_ Douglas says in my head. **Shut up Douglas! He does care about me!** I snapped at him. I walk over to the bench and sit on it. I wait for 5 minutes when I see Angel. "Hey!" I say to her. Angel is the only one I've been talking to this last two weeks. I don't know why it's just, it feels like I can say anything to her. Everything I feel. Everything that's bothering me and stuff. She gets it. And that makes me feel better, knowing that there's another person in the world who knows how I feel. "So how's your week been going?" I ask her. "Great grandma's doing better. And the doctors say she can leave after three days." Angel said excited. "Wow good to hear your grandma's okay!" I said to her. Angel's grandma has been very sick this past few weeks. "And how's your week been going?" She asked me. "The same… No one talks to me and when Bree walks in she always starts to cry for some reason." I tell angel. 3and Douglas and Krane?" She asks me. Last week I told her Douglas and Krane are in my head and saying stuff to me. "They're very annoying! They keep on saying that no one likes me and that no one cares about me." I tell her. "Don't listen to it Chase! Your whole family loves you." Angel tells me. "If they do why won't anyone say something to me?" I ask her tears in my eyes. "Maybe because they're scared." She says. "Scared of what?" I ask her. "Of losing you." She says. A tears streams down my face and she whips it of with her finger. "Hey don't cry." She tells me. Then she hugs me. "I'm sorry. I just…Douglas and Krane make me feel so useless…and…I'm beginning to believe it too…" I say. "Hey! You're not useless! You're bionic! You save the world! And haven't you noticed that without your accompany your whole family is falling apart?" She asks me. "Is that because of me?" I ask her. She nods. "What do I do about it?" I asked her. "Maybe when you go home in a few minutes you need to start a conversation. With the first person you see. And you'll try to have the BEST day of your life." Angel tells me. "Ok I'll try that." I tell her. "Good!" She says then her phone goes of. She looks at it and then back at me. "I got to go grandma needs me!" She says. "Ok see you next week!" I say. I then head off to home myself. When I walk inside there's no one there except for Tasha. **Ok Chase you can do it!** I mentally say to myself. I walk over to Tasha who is in the kitchen and sit on one of the bar stools. She gives me a confused look. "Hi." I say to her. She looks surprised by my sudden action. "H-hi." She stutters back. "What are you making?" I ask her. "Spaghetti." She says still a little dazed about what was going on. "My favourite." I say smiling. "I know! That's why I made it." She says smiling at me. "Thanks!" I say excited then I give her a hug. _No! You are supposed to hate them. Stupid chip why aren't you working?! _Douglas says. Wait chip? **What chip?** I ask Douglas. _Ha! I'm not telling you that because if I do Donnie can fix it and…Oh bummer why can't I just shut up?!_ Douglas says. "Tasha where's Dad?" I ask her. _Dad? Why do you call HIM dad? I'm your father!_ Douglas says. "He's downstairs sweety." Tasha tells me. "Thanks." I say I then head off to the lab.

…

The elevator doors open And I see Mr. Davenport working on a new invention. "Hey Dad!" I say. Mr. Davenport shoots up and let his new invention fall. It's now laying on the ground in a million pieces. "Sorry." I say. "C-Chase w-what are you doing here?" He asks me surprised. "I don't think I have schizophrenia." I tell him. He chuckles a little bit. "Chase that's cute but you have." He tells me. "No I'm telling you the truth. Douglas was talking about a chip a-" "Wait Douglas? Is that what you've been doing all the Wednesdays seeing Douglas?" He asks me. "NO no no! Absolutely not! Remember that you said one of the symptoms were voices in my head?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well Douglas and Krane ARE the voices in my head." I told him. His eyes widened. "And Douglas just said that I needed to hate you and then he just said something like stupid chip why aren't you working. And then I asked him what chip and he said if he told me that you could fix it." I tell him. "OK Chase get into your capsule I'll scan you." He syas. I obey and step inside my capsule and I look to my left. I see Bree sitting there curled up in a little ball. I sit on my knees and knock on my capsule hoping she would hear me. She looks up at me. "Hi" I say while smiling and waving my hand. "Chase?" I see her mouth moving. "It's me." I say back. A small smile appears on her face. Then my capsule becomes green. The scan must be beginning. I quickly stand up again and let my capsule scan me.

…

I step out of my capsule over to the cyberdesk. "And?" I ask Mr. Davenport. "You have a chip in your head. And it looks like Douglas is doing something with it." He tells me. "Can you mentally ask him what he did to you?" He asks me. "I can try." I say. **Where's the chip for?** I mentally ask Douglas _It was supposed to give you all the symptoms of schizophrenia so your family would abandon you because they were scared. But it looks like it didn't work. GREAT!_ Douglas says. "He says the chip was meant to give me the symptoms of schizophrenia." I tell him. "Ok strange…" Mr. Davenport says. "I'll try to find something to shut it off." Mr. Davenport tells me.

…

"Found it!" He syas. "Ok Chase get in your capsule." He tells me. I walk over to my capsule. Once I'm in Mr. Davenport starts saying something. "Ok destroy chip in 3…"

_say goodbye Chasey!_ Douglas says. "2…" **Wait what do you mean? **"1…" _You'll see! _Douglas says. "GO!" Mr. davenport screams and pushes the button. Suddenly I have a killing headache and I fall to the ground. The last thing I remember were the words "**Triton app activated**" Then everything went black.

**Ok POTATOES hope you enjoyed it! It's short but I have a lot to do so…sorry! Ok REVIEW your ideas or PM I WILL use them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi POTATOES! How's it going? Thanks for all the sweet REVIEWS! It looks like my little cliffy made you all pretty curious didn't it? Haha! :D**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Ra'Zara The First:**** The reason why Douglas rolled over his plot so quickly was because ha WANTED Donald to 'destroy' the chip. He told Chase those things on purpose so Donald could 'destroy' the chip in Chase's head what caused the triton app too activate. As you know Douglas he's always the sneaky one. :3**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** I know! When I wrote the first chapter where it reveals Chase has schizophrenia I searched on the web with the thought 'Who else would've written something about schizophrenia?' I found your story and first I thought 'Oh no maybe she/he thinks I stole it!' But then when I started reading your story I saw it wasn't the same character who had it so I was like 'phew!' :D**

**Dirtkid123:**** You're going to need to see what happens! :-) **

**Thank you ****BillyUngerLover,****Autumrose,****Guest,****littlepiggy27 ****and ****Tennisgirl77**** For your support! Ok Get ready for chapter 2!**

_**Previously in The Bionic Nutjob**_

"_Destroy chip in 3…2…1…GO!" I pressed the button. The lights started flickering and they fell out. I heard a loud scream coming from Chase's capsule then everything became dark…_

**Donald's POV**

I felt a woosh of wind and felt two hands holding my shoulders. "Mr. Davenport what's going on?" I heard Bree ask. "I don't know Bree… Chase? Are you ok?" I asked. I looked at Chase's capsule and saw two glowing green eyes. "Oh no…" I whispered. "Mr. Davenport what's that?" Bree asked. She must've seen the green eyes. "I think Chase's under the triton app." I said. "But how? You deactivated Chase's chip from working." Bree questioned. "Maybe Douglas activated it again." I said. Then the lights turned on again. I looked around the lab but didn't see Chase anywhere. When I turned around Chase stood in front of me with his glowing green eyes. I jumped up a little while shrieking and ran as fast as I could to the other side of the lab. I heard Bree fighting Chase. I turned around and saw Chase kicking Bree in her stomach. She fell to the ground crying in pain. "ADAM!" I screamed. Chase's eyes got from Bree's to mine. His eyes were filled with anger, hatred, obedience,… "Come on Chase snap out of it!" I screamed. He just charged at me with a devious smirk on his face. It was really scary to see Chase like this, I mean, he has always been so sweet and kind and caring and now he's on too kill us. "What is it Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked rushing in the lab. Chase used his molecular kinesis too throw Adam to one of the walls. I fell to the ground with a loud thump. Then Chase turned his attention back at me. He gave another devious smirk and then threw me to the cyberdesk with his molecular kinesis. Then it looked like Chase's body stiffened a bit because he received a new command and then he left.

**Douglas's POV**

YES! YES! YES! My youngest son is on my side now. I'm so good at tricking people! He they really believed I would roll over my plot that fast? Idiots! It was planned so well! Chase and Donnie really thought I would just tell them what my evil plan was. WRONG! OK yeah I told them about the chip… BUT that was all part of the plan! Letting them think destroying the chip was a great trick of mine. Now because of Donnie Chase joined the dark side. I heard a door opening. I looked at the doorway. And there he was. My youngest, most handsome (because he looks like me), obedience son. "Great job Chase!" I said. He just stood there stiff as waiting for commands. Krane then came walking in. "Did it work?" He asked. "See for yourself." I said gesturing at Chase. "Good!" He said. "Now we need to make us ready for the final part of our plan!" Krane said. I nodded in response and we got ready.

**Donald's POV**

"Can't you just track his chip?" Bree asked. "Good idea Bree!" I typed in stuff on the cyberdesk until I came to Chase's chip. I pressed the button that said 'Track' And then all the lights kind off like exploded and the cyberdesk fell out. Then we heard a devious laugh. "Muhahaha! You'll never find him Donnie!" Douglas said. Then the lab became dark once again. "Let's go upstairs." I told Adam and Bree. We walked inside the elevator and got upstairs. "What happened downstairs? We heard screaming and a few minutes later Chase came running in here and through the door outside. He almost got hit by a car." Tasha asked. "Douglas activated the triton app and is controlling Chase with it." I told Tasha. "Well. Technically you activate-" "It doesn't matter who did it! What does matter is that we need to find Chase." I cut Bree of. "But how are we going to find him? Douglas destroyed everything that would help us finding Chase." Adam said. "Not everything." I said. I picked my phone and called Douglas. "Hi Donnie! Having trouble finding Chase?" He says. "Not anymore!" I say. I then hung up. "Why did you do that mr. Davenport?" Adam asked me. "Because I now have the location where Douglas is. Wich means I have Chase's location." I said. "So where are they?" Bree asked me. "Somewhere in a warehouse." I said looking at the location that my phone gave me. "Then let's go!" Adam said. "Ok we take the Davencar!" I say. We run to the car and leave.

…

We arrive at the warehouse. It is exactly the same one as where we found Chase the first time. We walked inside. "Chase?!" Adam screamed. "Show yourself Douglas!" I screamed. We heard a door opening and all three of our heads turned to the person who was standing in the doorway. "Aww… Donnie! Are you looking for Chase?" He asked me. "Just tell us where he is Douglas." I say sternly. He starts laughing. "Oh…he's not here! Do you really think I would be so stupid to pick up the phone when I'm with Chase? No I knew you were going to do that, so when I picked up the phone I left the place where Chase is and headed to this warehouse, knowing you would track my phone." Douglas says. Wow… He has really thought about this. "But don't worry, you'll see Chase back! Once he's ready!" Douglas says. He then starts laughing evil and walks back where he came from and the door closes. "What are we going to do Mr. Davenport?" Bree asks me. "I don't know but for now we just need to stay home and make sure no one else gets taken." I tell them. We walk to the Davencar and head home.

…

"Did you find him?" Tasha asks me while walking towards us. "No. Douglas tricked us." I tell them. She hugs me. "You'll find him eventually. You always do." Tasha reassures me. "Yeah I guess." I really didn't know if I could get Chase back. I mean Douglas' plans are always very hard to understand. The moment you think you know what his plan is, it's a trick. It's really complicated. No one knows what Douglas' plan is. Normally he would tell us a little part and those are pretty puzzled. Maybe he'll give us a hint. But maybe then we'd be to late…

**Chase's POV**

I am locked in my own body and I can't even control it. Sometimes I can hear someone talking. This time it's Douglas. He is saying something to me, well the part that is dominating my body. But I could only hear one sentence. "Kill them all." Then nor I heard, saw, felt, tasted nor smelled anything. I was no longer in control of my body. I didn't know what is was doing. How I was doing. Was I injured? One thing I did know. I was going to _Kill_ people… And I would do it _without _hesitation…

**Yay another cliffy! Well… kind off. Ok so what do you think? Give me ideas please! Thank you everyone for REVIEWING on my first chapter! I REALLY appreciate your support. Your IDEAS help me to though! REVIEW or PM and as I keep saying I WILL RESPOND on EVERYTHING! OK catch ya next chapter. I know it's short but it's Saturday and well just one more day and I switch school. So… yeah it's a very busy weekend for me. Sorry about that! Are you guys just as excited as I am for the new lab rats episode 'Face Off'? I am! OK bye POTATOES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi POTATOES! I know my previous chapter wasn't as excited as usual… but I just had too make it or this chapter wouldn't be excited! :3 SO the chapter ends with Chase able too hear things SOMETIMES. That's a very important thing you need to keep in mind in this chapter! Feel free too ask me questions or give me ideas! I'll do a shoutout next chapter. SO if you want your name in my next chapter REVIEW! Ok chapter 3**

**Donald's POV**

We're a day further without Chase. It's not as cosy as it used to be. Adam isn't making small jokes anymore. Bree didn't even glance at her phone. Leo locked himself up in his room. And Tasha, She's trying to get the family back together…but it doesn't work. Bree keeps in asking if Chase will be okay. And I keep on telling her yes, but I'm thinking something different. I mean Douglas really thought this through. And that could be very dangerous. 1) Chase is under the triton app, so Douglas can control him. 2) And Chase can't snap out of it that easily because of his mental statement.

I'm sitting on the couch right now with my laptop on my lap. Trying to deactivate Chase's chip. And it's working for so far I know. I hacked through every security wall. Then another screen popped up and there it stood in big red letters '_**PASSWORD**_' I've been stuck with this all night and still I can't find it. I wonder how Chase is doing. I mean the real Chase. The sweet, caring, loving, nerdy Chase. I chuckled at that last part. I didn't know I would say this but I really miss the brother tossing thing. If the accident didn't happen then maybe this all wouldn't have happened.

I wish Chase was here. And suddenly as if on cue the door flew open (literally) and in the doorway stood Chase. Or let me say Triton Chase. "Adam, Bree come here Fast!" I screamed. "Hi Donnie!" I heard Douglas say. "Long time ago isn't it?" Then that psycho dude walked in. "Who's that?" I asked. "Oh didn't Chase tell you?" Douglas asked. "Well yeah but he didn't say his name. I think." I said. "Donnie meet Victor Krane!" Douglas said gesturing at Krane. Right now Adam and Bree came running in. "Mr. Davenport wh-Chase!" Bree screamed. She walked towards him but she backed away the moment she saw his eyes. His glowing green eyes.

**Chase's POV**

I think my triton app has a glitch. Because on the way to wherever I would go I popped back into my body a few times. Not totally but just parts. I felt my feet walking, I saw the car driving, I heard Douglas talking, I smelled chocolate in the car,… Little parts popped up sometimes. Still I have no idea who I'm going too kill. Right now I felt a lot of pain going through my hand. Like I punched something hard. "Give it up Donnie. There's no way you're going to make it." I heard Douglas say. Wait a second. I'm going too kill my family! No I'm not going to let Douglas get away with this. Come on Chase you can do it! I told myself trying to get control over my whole body again. Come on! I screamed mentally. Then suddenly I popped back into reality. But what I saw wasn't what I hoped for. There was blood on the ground. Krane was fighting Mr. Davenport. Douglas was TRYING too control me I think he still thinks I'm under the triton app. Slowly I felt myself going back into nothingness. I looked in front of me and saw Bree laying on the ground clutching her knee. "I did this…" I said under my breath. Adam was still standing up ready to fight… ME? "Adam I'm sorry…" I said trying too stay in control of my body as long as I could. Adam looked confused. "Chase? Is that you?" He said. "I-I-I-" I tried too say but the triton app was too strong and it pulled me back into nothingness.

**Adam's POV**

"Chase? Is that you?" I asked him carefully. "I-I-I-" He said then his eyes turned green again. "Chase isn't here anymore!" A much colder voice said. "Phew I thought I lost control of Chase." I heard Douglas say. Chase moved his arms as if he was trying to lift something. Then I saw the couch lifting up slowly. I walked away from the couch but Bree couldn't because she broke her knee. Chase was about to drop it when Douglas suddenly screamed. "Take Adam down To!" He screamed at Chase. Chase turned his head towards me. He gave me a cold look. Then he moved his other arm and started lifting me up with his levitation app. Then I heard Mr. Davenport scream in pain. Krane held a gun and it was pointed at MR. Davenport's head. "MR. DAVENPORT!" I screamed. "Douglas stop it! If you Chase uses two abilities at the same time it puts too much stress on his chip! He could DIE!" Mr. Davenport screamed. "Shut up Donnie!" Douglas snapped.

**Chase's POV**

I've been trying to get in control of my own body for a long time now. I felt that I was using two abilities at the same time. Doesn't Douglas know you can't do that? It could kill me. Right now the triton app had a glitch again and I could see what was going on. I was lifting Adam, the couch was flying above Bree and Krane held a gun against Mr. Davenport's head. "Chase!" Adam said. My head automatically turned towards his voice. "Chase? Please stop! You're hurting them! Don't you see that?" He asked me tears in his eyes. If only he would've known. "Snap out of it Chase!" Mr. Davenport screamed. "Shut it Donnie! He can't hear you!" Douglas screamed. If only Douglas would've known. "Chase! Please… come back to us! I miss you and I don't want this too happen to you! Please Chase! FIGHT IT!" Bree screamed. Slowly I was getting control over my body again. "Oh no you don't!" I heard Douglas say. He pressed a button and I fell back into nothingness. Come on Chase how can you fix this? Think! Think! Think! "Ahhhhh!" I heard Bree scream. A wave of guilt fell over me. I hope I didn't kill her. "AHHHHHH!" I heard Adam scream. More guilt fell over me. Then I heard a gun shot. "NO!" I heard Bree scream. Phew I didn't kill her. Yet… "Calm down we just shot him in his arm." I heard Douglas say. MY feelings of guilt were replaced with anger. I forced my will to take over again. It was a hard and painful fight. Slowly I begun too feel, hear, see, smell and taste again. "NO!" I heard Douglas scream. "Krane don't let Chase save them!" Douglas screamed. I heard a gun being loaded. I moved my head to the sound and saw a gun being pointed at me. I looked around. Adam was still flying, Bree was still laying under a still flying couch and Mr. Davenport was clutching his arm. "If you try too save them you can say bye bye too your precious life!" Krane threatened me. I thought. How can I make sure they're okay? I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me. Using two abilities is VERY exhausting. Wait! I got an Idea! I don't care if it'll kill me! "Activate magnetism app." I said. "NO CHASE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Mr. Davenport screamed. My whole body started too give up. I had a killing headache everything was twisting and turning. I couldn't even think straight! I focused as hard as I could. The gun came flying in my hand, I removed the couch from Bree and placed Adam on the ground. _Three abilities… _I felt awful! Then Krane came charging towards me. Even though it hurts like hell I activated my molecular kinesis one more time and threw Krane and Douglas through the window into the cliff.

I couldn't keep standing and fell to my knees. I felt warm hands on my shoulders. When my vision came back to focus I saw Mr. Davenport sitting in front of me. "Chase? Chase are you ok? How do you feel?" I heard him say in an echo voice. Soon after that Bree and Adam came into focus. I knew this wasn't going to end well so I decided to tell them that "I love you guys…" it Came out very weak. "We love you too Chase! Stay with us buddy!" I heard Mr. Davenport say. My vision started too swim an I fell to the ground.

"Stay with us Chase!" Adam said. Suddenly all the pain, the headache, the dizziness and everything that could even hurt faded away. "Nothing hurts anymore…" I said weaker then before. "Yes that means you're doing great!" Adam cheered. "No Adam it means he's doing worse." Bree corrected him. I felt Bree's hand touching my cheek. "I'm sorry…" I said. I started coughing up blood. "Hey. hey. hey… there's nothing to be sorry about Chase…" Bree said in an echo voice. "I love you…" Was the last thing I could say before everything started spinning and I fell into the darkness. Probably forever…

**Hahaha! Cliffy! OH I'm so mean to you guys! :3 Tell me what you think! If you have another idea for my next chapter tell me! Next chapter SHOUTOUTS so REVIEW! I hope this chapter was more interesting then the previous one. When I read it I was kind of bored but when I read this I was like 'OH YEAH!' :D Give me your ideas! PM or REVIEW I WILL RESPOND! Bye POTATOES!**


	4. Chapter four

**Hi POTATOES! Here's part two of my cliffy!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Autumrose: ****Don't worry Chase will not die in THIS chapter! (but I'm not telling you IF he will die eventually! Hahaha :3)**

**ArtsyA:**** Well thank you! And here is the update!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** I'm keeping it up! :D**

**Tennisgirl77: ****I know poor Chasey! And I updated as soon as I could! You're welcome! XD (Good luck with your story's! And I hope my idea helped you!)**

**BillyUngerLover: ****Told you it would be more exciting than chapter two! ;-) **

**(And YES! Chase is the most handsome! 3) **

**Asha Davis:**** Thanks for your tips in the reviews of Adam's mistake! I'll them!**

**OK on with chapter 4!**

_Previously in The Bionic Nutjob_

"_I love you…" Was the last thing I could say before everything started spinning and I fell into the darkness. Probably forever…_

**Adam's POV**

"I love you…" Chase said silent, then his eyelids closed and his body became limp. I pulled Chase closer to me, and tapped him slightly on his cheek.

"Wake up buddy…" I said while gently shaking him. I looked at Mr. Davenport worriedly.

"Is he dead?" I asked nervously. Mr. Davenport stuck his arms out, and signed with his hands to give Chase to him. I gently lifted Chase a bit and laid him in Davenport's hands. Mr. Davenport laid two fingers on Chase's wrist. He then laid his head on Chase's chest. Mr. Davenport slowly lifted his head up again. A little sign of relief planted on his face.

"He's breathing. But his pulse is very weak." Mr. Davenport said. He placed his two hands under Chase's back and slowly picked my little brother up.

"I'm going to take him to the lab." Davenport said as he walked over to the elevators.

"I'm coming with you!" Bree said, super-speeding to Mr. Davenport.

"Me to!" I said, and I rushed over to them. Of course not as fast as Bree, but still fast. All four of us got in the elevator and headed down to the lab.

…

The elevator doors opened slowly after the bell 'binged'. Mr. Davenport was the first too walk out of the elevator. Bree and I followed. Mr. Davenport laid Chase down on the counter, fast but gently. Mr. Davenport walked over to the cyber-desk, as Bree and I walked over to Chase. I held his limp hand, it was cold and it almost felt…_Lifeless… _Bree putted one of her hands on Chase's chest. I watched as her hand moved up and down when Chase's chest rose and fell. I looked at Chase's sweaty face, his sweaty unconscious body brought back a memory.

_Flashback_

_The lights in Chase capsule became red, and hot smoke started coming down from his capsule. _

"_Uhm…Mr. Davenport?" Chase said as he slowly knocked on his capsule door seeing if it would still open. Mr. Davenport walked over to the cyber-desk and was looking at where my feet were laying. _

"_Adam. You're foot turned on the heat-sanitizer. That thing gets on to two hundred degrees!" Mr. Davenport said panicked as he rushed back over to Chase's capsule._

"_I really can't breath! Get me out!" Chase almost screamed. He started trying too push his door open with his whole bodyweight as Mr. Davenport was pulling it, both hoping it would pop open._

"_It's Locked. Adam you've got to break open this door!" Mr. Davenport demanded. Wow they were acting really good._

"_Wow. Bravo soldier man! Your acting's so much better this time." I said, proud at their great acting. Mr. Davenport kept pulling the door, but Chase slowly fell into unconsciousness. "DO IT!" Mr. Davenport screamed again. Chase slowly fell to the capsule ground._

"_Wait a second he really is in trouble." I said getting of the chair. "Why didn't you say something?!" I screamed angry._

"_I did!" Mr. Davenport snapped back at me. I rushed over to Chase's capsule as Mr. Davenport backed away from it, giving me the room to break open the door._

"_I'm coming for you Chasey!" I screamed and broke the door into a million pieces._

_There he laid, My little brother, half-unconscious and all sweaty from the heat._

_End of flashback_

Chase's face reminded me from then. Except right now he was in great danger. Mr. Davenport came walking back with a scanner.

"What's that for?" I asked him. Mr. Davenport looked at me as he was about to answer my question.

"This will let me see if there's any damage to Chase's chip." He explained to me. I nodded in response. He started scanning Chase in his neck. Finally the scanner beeped, Mr. Davenport laid Chase's head on the counter again.

"So? How's he doing?" Bree asked impatient.

"His chip seemed to overload. Just what I expected it to do." Mr. Davenport explained. "The good news is Chase doesn't have epilepsy anymore. The bad news is Chase will not have that long to live anymore." Mr. Davenport said, slowly tears started to roll over his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked confused and shocked at Mr. Davenport's answer.

"Chase will only have half as long to live as you guys. Chase's chip is very special, when Chase was little an accident happened to him. He had a mental disorder that would let Chase life less longer. I designed a program on his chip that would let him live as long as an average human. But because he used THREE abilities and then his molecular kinesis again the whole program crashed." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Wait. Didn't one of your inventions exploded when Chase was trying to fix it when we were little?" Bree asked looking towards Mr. Davenport.

"Yes that was it. Remember that I told you guys I needed to fix something on Chase's chip?" We nodded in response. "That was the thing I needed to fix." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Shouldn't we see if Douglas and Krane are still alive? I mean Krane's bionic!" I said as I walked over to Mr. Davenport.

"That's a good idea Adam. You, me and Leo will look for them, Bree do you mind watching Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked Bree. She was stroking Chase's hair. A tear streamed down her face.

"I can't believe that I'm going to bury my little brother someday." She said. She turned to us with red puffy eyes. I couldn't believe it either. I mean I'm the oldest, and I'm going to bury the youngest. He's going to die before me. I can't do that! That's not humanly! Burying your younger brother at young age! That's just insane! No that just doesn't even SOUND normal. Right now tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably.

"Let's not think about it right now. Adam you coming?" Mr. Davenport said trying to change the subject. I nodded and followed Mr. Davenport out of the lab.

**Bree's POV**

I turned back to my younger brother. His whole face was as white as snow. I softly held his hand in mine, it was as cold as ice. I touched his cheek with my other hand, It was as warm as the sun. Poor Chase, I wish something good will happen to him. These past two months he only had bad luck. Maybe when Douglas and Krane are out of our way he'll do better. If he ever wakes up… I really felt like I needed to talk to someone. I used to talk to Chase when I didn't feel good over something. He always made me feel happy, even if no one could find a positive side of it, Chase always did. I wish it could just be like beforetime; nothing would've been as complicated as it is now, we were little kids back then we didn't understand half of live, but now we're growing older and the more you figure out about life the more it sucks. I wish I could just talk to someone. Maybe I could try to talk to Chase. But will it be the same when he doesn't talk back? It's worth a try…

"Hey Chase… I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I really need someone to talk too at this moment. Mr. Davenport told us, we know you're going to die at young age… And I-I-it just doesn't feel right…" Slowly a big, warm, salty tear streamed down my cheek.

"I don't even know if I would be ready for it. Ready for what, you ask? Ready for burying my younger brother. And yes I know everyone dies someday but… normally the oldest would die first, then the younger one and eventually the youngest. But it looks like it's going to be exactly the opposite of it. It just doesn't feel right, burying someone younger than you. I mean parents don't like to bury their children right? Well right now I fell like a mother who's going to bury her son…" I stroke his hair with my hand as a tear fell on his shirt.

" You know, the thing you always say during movies? Things like 'A pig can't do that.' or 'That isn't realistic.', right now burying my little brother feels exactly like that. It doesn't feel _realistic_. It doesn't feel _right_. It doesn't feel _normal_." I looked at Chase. I wish he would just answer me. Comfort me. Reassure me that even now there's a positive thing about it.

And I don't even know if I could live without Chase, I mean, he was always there for me when I felt down or when I was sick or even when it was about something useless… He always_ listened_… He always _understood_… he always_ cared_… He knew exactly _what_ to say… he always knew _when _to say it… he always knew_ how _to say it…

No matter how bad I felt, _he_ could always make me feel better.

So when he isn't here anymore, who's going to _Listen_ to me? Who's going to_ understand_ everything I tell them? Who's going to _care _about every useless thing I tell them? Who's going to know _What _ too say? _When_ too say it? Or _How _too say it? _No one will…_

because _no one_ knows how I feel except for Chase, no one knows how too _listen to me_, except for Chase, No one knows how to_ understand_ me, except for Chase, no one knows how to _care_ about every useless story I tell them, except for Chase, no one knows exactly_ what_ too say to me, except for Chase, no one knows_ when_ too say it to me, except for Chase, no one knows _how_ too say it too me, except for Chase…

"Chase… please…_promise_ me. That when you _die…_ you'll still be there for me. Because without you I can't live because you always listened, understood, cared about everything I told you and you always knew what, when or how to say it too make me feel better. _Even _if it hurt you, you would do_ anything_ too see me smile. And _that_ is the thing that makes me happy. Knowing there's someone who knows exactly how to act around me and who knows exactly what to do when I need them. Because having that person close to you is very rare. And I'm lucky that that person is my brother, even if I wont see him for long. You're still there when I need you…" I kissed my brother on the cheek. And a faint smile appeared on his face. "I love you…" I said. I slowly moved my head towards his and kissed him on the cheek. As I pulled back, a small smile appeared on my face.

**Hey POTATOES! So what do you think of this? If you have any ideas for my next chapter I'd like too hear! I'm sorry Chase's POV didn't come in this story… And I can't say if Chase's POV will be in the next one because I would tell you the plot already and THAT wouldn't be fun! Next chapter Donald's, Leo's and Adam's POV WILL be in it. And you will be surprised about all the AWESOME things that are going to happen in my next chapter! CURIOUS? REVIEW and PM. I WILL do shoutouts next chapter so REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter five

**Hi there POTATOES! WOW 3 REVIEWS WITHIN 2 HOURS! Thank you for that! Thank you Autumrose for reviewing to! I didn't forget you!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Dirtkid123:**** Now don't worry Dirtkid123 Chase isn't dead yet…**

**Tennisgirl77:**** I'm sorry I can't… I don't have healing powers… :-( I updated as soon as I could! ****Let's go of her neck***** I'm sorry for almost killing you… :D**

**BillyUngerLover:**** I know! I'm good at it aren't I? :3**

**Autumrose: ****Did it really make you cry? I'm sorry for letting you cry for that. I know too bad Mr. Davenport can't come up with a cure… or can he? :3**

**Chapter 5!**

**Donald's POV**

Adam and I got into the elevator. It was surprisingly quiet, except for a few of Adam's sniffs. I don't blame him. It would've shocked me if I would hear my own little brother is going to die before me. Poor Adam, I hope he's okay.

The elevator doors binged. Adam and I walked out of it. Both of us looked around if we could see Leo anywhere.

"Leo?" Adam said. "LEO!" I screamed as I walked over to the stairs.

"Yeah?!" We heard Leo scream back.

"Do you want to help us find Krane and Douglas? They're probably dead but I don't want them to stay down that hill!" I screamed back at Leo. I know he wouldn't have come with us if we told him they could still be alive.

"Coming!" Leo screamed. A few minutes later Leo came running down the stairs.

"Wow what happened here?" Leo asked as he looked at the mess. There was blood on the ground, some furniture laid on the ground broken and the whole window was shattered because Chase threw Douglas and Krane through it.

"We had a fight with Douglas, Krane and… C-Chase." Adam stuttered. The poor kid he's just traumatized by the idea of fighting his brother. I hope that he won't do worse when we need to bury Chase someday.

"Is he dead?" Leo asked, scared his brother died. "Not yet but let's not talk about it right now." I instructed the boys too follow me.

As we walked to the end of the hill all three of us separated and started to search for Krane and Douglas. I won't tell this to the kids but, really deep inside I kind off hope Douglas is alright. I mean, okay he is evil and he doesn't have a heart, but he's still my brother and I care about him.

After walking around for ten minutes, I decide to go back to the place Adam, Leo and I were going to gather and wait for them.

Five minutes later Leo arrived but he didn't find anyone. Both of us waited for Adam to come and carry two dead bodies with him. Leo and I were both nervous to see Adam arriving here without anybody else.

After seven minutes Adam arrived. But he didn't have anyone with him. "Did you find something?" Adam asked us as he walked closer.

"NO!" Leo and I screamed back so Adam could hear us. Wait a second, if they're not here… then where are they?

"How could they not be hear?" Adam asked as he stood next to me. "I don't know." I answered Adam. How did they get away? I mean even if Krane's bionic he wouldn't have survived this fall, and Douglas certainly wouldn't have survived it. So how did they get away?

"Let's just get back home. Tasha's probably making dinner right now." I told the boys. All three of us headed to home again.

…

"Hi sweety! Dinner's ready!" Tasha said happily. She was already setting the table. It looked like she was making spaghetti again. Chase's favourite…

"Ok hun! I'l go get Bree!" I said. I then headed to the elevator. Once in the elevator I pressed to button that'll bring me to the basement.

…

The elevator doors binged and I walked out. Chase was still laying unconscious on the counter, and Bree was still sitting next to him stroking his hair.

"Dinner's ready." I said softly as I walked towards them. I took a seat on the other side of the counter so I was now sitting face to face with Bree. I held Chase's hand, it was so cold. I checked his breathing and his pulse. Chase's breathing we steady but his pulse was still weak.

"What's Tasha making?" Bree asked me, not taking her eyes off of Chase. "Spaghetti." I simply answered. Bree then suddenly smiled.

"Chase's favourite…" She said. "How do you know that? You never knew what's who's favourite food." I said to Bree dazed by knowing Chase's favourite food.

"I didn't except for Chase's. And besides, the moment you said Tasha was making spaghetti Chase smiled a little bit." Bree said. I looked at her in disbelief, she nodded in response.

"Did Chase wake up yet?" I asked her. Maybe he woke up and is now sleeping again.

"No. But sometimes he reacts on things I tell him. Sometimes he squeezes my hand, or he'll sigh, or he'll smile a little bit." Bree said. Wow she really has an eye for detail.

"So are you coming?" I asked her as I slowly got up and kissed Chase on his cheek. She nodded and we both headed upstairs.

…

After dinner Bree and Tasha decided too watch a movie. Adam and Leo wanted too play a video game so they left to the arcade room. I decided to do some research on how Douglas and Krane could've disappeared suddenly. I took a seat at my working-table and started checking the camera-recordings. I found the scene were Chase threw Douglas and Krane out of the window. The first few seconds they fell, but then Krane grabbed Douglas' hand and they disappeared.

So I kept on repeating the scene but I couldn't put a logical explanation on it. Maybe Chase could… I'll ask him when he wakes up, and he'll feel healthy enough for it. I decided to join Tasha and Bree in their girl movie.

…

The movie ended after an eternity. Adam and Leo already headed to bed, it looked like they really putted themselves out. Tasha, Bree and I decided to go to bed too. We said goodnight to each other and headed to bed.

**Bree's POV**

I said goodnight to Tasha and Mr. Davenport and headed down to the lab.

…

When I arrived in the lab Adam was already sound asleep in his capsule. I decided to skip sleeping tonight, I was too worried about Chase. Time skipped by as I grew more tired. It was now 2.00AM. I decided to just go to sleep a little while, until I heard a groan coming from Chase.

**Chase's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to be blinded by a bright light like always, but the place where I was seemed to be dark. So I didn't mind looking around a bit, to see where I was. As I was wondering around the lab, I figured out I was there, it looked like there was someone else. I already saw Adam sleeping in his capsule but I didn't see Bree. The silhouette came closer, I got scared and backed away from it.

"Hey Chase it's okay. It's just me." I heard I think Bree say. "Bree?"

"Yeah It's me. How do you feel?" She asked me as she turned on a little light. It wasn't too bright so I didn't need to close my eyes to avoid the light from blinding me.

"I feel dizzy and my head hurts a little bit." I said. She laid her palm on my forehead. "You feel a little warm. I'll go take your temperature." Bree stood up and headed to one of the closets to get the thermometer. When she got back she putted the thermometer in my mouth. Once it beeped she pulled it out again.

"104.9" She said a little disappointed. "Mr. Davenport said you would have a fever." She said looking at me. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over me and I fell backwards, but luckily Bree caught me.

"Got you." She said, she putted me back into a sitting position. "Maybe you should go to sleep again." She told me gently laying me back down.

I sat back up. "I don't want to!" I said.

"Chase you-"

"No! I'm not tired I've probably slept for I don't know how long I'm not going to sleep more!" I demanded.

"Ok. Ok. Let's just go upstairs so we won't wake up Adam." Bree told me as she helped me over to the elevator.

…

The elevator doors opened and Bree and I walked out. She helped me over to the couch and then she headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. She hasn't been looking so happy since I woke up. Normally she would scream my now about hundred times and hug me tight but she didn't do it this time. Bree took a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me her eyes were red and puffy.

"Nothing." She simply said as she picked up the glass of water from the table and took a sip of it.

"Bree. I know you. I know when something's wrong. Just tell me please." I told Bree. She putted the glass water on the table again, and when she looked back at me, a tear streamed down her face. Ok now I know for _certain_ something's bothering her.

"Ok I'll tell you just don't freak out ok?" I nodded in response. She took a deep breath and started "You don't have long to live anymore." I gasped, shocked at what she just said. "Do you remember, when we were little, you tried to rebuild one of Mr. Davenports invention and it exploded and got you very hurt?" I thought back, then I remembered again, I nodded. "Well it damaged you and let you live half as long as an average human. But Mr. Davenport found a program that would let you live longer, but because you used _three _abilities and then_ again_ your molecular kinesis you overloaded your chip and destroyed the program." Bree told me. I started breathing heavily. This can't be happening! I can't die at young age! I don't want to! I could never be an astronaut! And who's going to talk to Bree when she's having trouble again?

"Okay Breath Chase. Breath…" Bree said as she laid her hand on my shoulder. I slowly started to breath normal again.

"Good. Now, I know you're very upset right now but Mr. Davenport will find something to heal you again ok?" Bree assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her disbelieving what she just said.

"Let's just hope for it ok?" She said. I nodded then we hugged.

"I've been thinking. If you… d-die… I don't have anybody to talk to anymore. I mean you're the only one in the whole world who Listens to what I say. You're the only one who understands everything I tell you. You're the only one who cares about my useless complains. You're the only one who knows what too tell me, when too say it too me and how to say it too me. You're the only one in this _whole_ world who knows the _real_ me. You now when I have an off day, or when it's the opposite. You know when something's wrong with me even if no one else does. You know everything about me, even thing I didn't figure out yet. And if you leave… then It's like I miss half of me, because that half died…" Tears streamed down my face. Wow,… that was a real tough conversation. Due the fact I have a killing headache and just because Bree's very good with words.

"Hey. Even if I die… It doesn't mean I'm gone forever. I mean yeah okay you won't hear my voice or see me anymore but you can still feel me. And I don't mean you can touch me but I mean you'll feel my presence. And I know you like te top of my thumb but you know that of me too. So when I die… you can just come to my… grave … and talk to me. You won't hear my answers but you'll feel them. You will not hear my voice but you'll know how it sounds. You will not be able to see me, but you already know how I look. So even if I'm gone… I'm still here. In your heart, in your mind, in your life." I said too Bree. She started crying and sobbing and I welcomed her in a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

We sat there in complete silence for about ten minutes, just sweet pleasant silence. Until suddenly my headache started to become _very _painful. I groaned and held my head.

"You okay Chase?" Bree asked me. I shook my head.

"No, my head, it HURTS!" I screamed out. I never felt this before. It was so painful.

"Let's get you back down to the lab, okay?" Bree asked me pulling me on my feet again. I nodded, bad move, now my headache became _unbearable_. Bree led me to the elevator. The elevator 'binged' as the doors closed what caused me too flinch.

"Just hold on Chase." Bree said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Slowly the pain in my head started to fade. "Chase are you ok?..." Bree asked. Her voice sounded so far away. Then a wave of dizziness washed over me again. "no…" I silently said as I fell backwards. Then everything went black, black, black, pitch black…

**And END of chapter 5! I'm so good at ending with a cliffy! REVIEW! BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SHOUTOUTS! If anyone of you has an idea for my next chapter TELL ME! I'm working on a new story too it's going to be called 'So, how old are you?' READ THAT ONE TOO! If you like :3 I'll try too update it today too but I'm not promising anything! Ok bu-bye POTATOES!**


	6. Chapter six

**Hi there POTATOES! I'm SO sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER! My apologies for that! Thank you ****Tennisgirl77**** for your AWESOME idea! The reason why I haven't updated for so long is because I'm pretty busy with my private life and I've been pretty busy with my other story 'So, how old are you?' if you have any ideas for that one REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Shoutouts!**

**Dirtkid123:**** You know my reason…**

**Tennisgirl77:**** You're going too find out why he ha those headaches! :D**

**BillyUngerLover: ****I know! I tried my best! Haha! :D**

**Ra'Zara The First:**** I know! But because of Chase's headache he couldn't think straight so he thought that he couldn't be an astronaut, but he can actually. And Chase'll die younger than that. In this chapter you'll figure it out! :D**

**Autumrose:**** It's kind of his chip. It's because he used three abilities and then his molecular kinesis. That's what caused the horrible headaches. :3**

**Guest2.O:**** Maybe… Maybe not… Donald is a good inventor though.. So maybe… He can heal Chase… And maybe not… (Making you curious?)**

**Ok on with Chapter 6! It's not going to be very long sorry! :-(**

**Previously in The Bionic Nutjob**

_Slowly the pain in my head started to fade. "Chase are you ok?..." Bree asked. He voice sounded so far away. Then a wave of dizziness washed over me again. "No…" I silently said as I fell backwards. Then everything went black, black, blak, pitch black…_

**Bree's POV**

"No…" Chase said silently as he fell backwards, his head bumped against the elevator wall. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his eyelids closed. I quickly kneeled beside him.

"Chase? Chase can you hear me?" I asked while tapping his cheek gently. Chase's face expression had pain written all over it, his body remained limp though.

"Oh no. This is not good. This is NOT GOOD!" I said starting to get worried. The elevator 'binged' as the doors opened. Adam shrieked awake from it, he came running towards Chase and I.

"What happened?" He asked kneeling beside me, touching Chase's cheek.

"He's burning, and why does he have such a pained expression?" He asked while running his hand through Chase's hair.

"I don't know, one moment we're just talking, the other moment Chase complains about a killing headache and he passes out or goes unconscious in the elevator." I explained to Adam, tears starting to form itself in my eyes. "What do we do?"

"Ok don't panic. First we'll carry Chase to the counter, than you go get Davenport ok?" Adam explained to me. I nodded in agreement.

Adam gently picked up Chase and carried him to the counter, "You go get Davenport." Adam instructed me. I nodded and super-sped upstairs.

**Chase's POV**

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. As I was trying to remember what happened, my killing headache appeared out of nowhere. I screamed in agony as my hands clutched my forehead, trying to sooth the pain.

"You ok buddy?" Adam asked. His voice wasn't really making my headache any better though. It was so painful I wasn't even able to think straight, I lifted my arm and grabbed Adam's shirt. I don't really know why I did so, it was just the first thing my instinct did.

"Chase are you ok?" Adam asked again. I flinched at hearing his voice. He probably whispered at me, but it sounded like he was screaming in my ears. I don't know if I'm sitting or laying down, dressed or naked –well probably not naked but you never know!-, I don't know where I am, what time it is, I don't even know for certain if it's really Adam speaking to me. And I'm not going to try to figure one of those things out, 'cause they'll just make my headache worse. I can seriously feel my own heartbeat in my head, and it isn't making it more pleasant. Suddenly I feel a whoosh of wind, and hear Bree saying something.

"Adam how's he doing?" I don't feel the need to make out what she said. At least her voice doesn't sound that loud.

"Not good. H-" I put my hand on Adam's mouth so he won't be able to talk. "Chase are yo-" "STOP TALKING!" I interrupt Bree. Tears were probably streaming down my face. It was getting harder and harder to keep focusing, it was getting harder and harder to think properly. It felt like my head was about to explode! I removed my hands from Adam's mouth and shirt, and clutched my head with them. Again, I screamed in agony.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Mr. Davenport's silhouette through my blurry vision.

"It hurts!" I choke out. Why was it so difficult to speak?

"Shhh… Chase calm down you're only making it worse…" Mr. Davenport said a lot quieter than Bree and Adam did.

"Why does my head hurt that much?" I asked Mr. Davenport. Making out the sentences that everybody is saying is seriously killing me.

"Chase I'm not going too say much 'cause it'll only make your headaches worse. I'll give you some sleeping pills, when you wake up again you'll feel a lot better!" Mr. Davenport reassured me. "Ok…" I answered weakly as I laid back down on, I think, the counter. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

I feel myself being sit up, I feel someone opening my mouth. I slowly open my eyes. I see Mr. Davenport sitting in front of me, "Here take these." Mr. Davenport hands me two pills. I reach out my hand as he lays them in it, but it feels like I'm drained and my hand falls back on, I think, the counter and the two pills fall to the ground.

"You're too weak…" Mr. Davenport silently says. He grabs two other pills from the box and a glass of water. He puts two pills in my mouth, which was still open, and pours some water in my mouth too.

"Now swallow Chase…" Davenport soothingly says. I close my mouth and slowly swallow. "Good." Mr. Davenport smiles gently at me. I give him a weak smile back.

We sit in complete silence for a few minutes, and then I started to feel dreary. I was about to fall over, but luckily Davenport caught me.

"The pills are working." Mr. Davenport says as he lays my body on his lap. My vision started to blur and slowly everything started to fade. "Close your eyes." Mr. Davenport instructed soothingly. And I did as I was told. Soon after, I fell asleep.

_I was standing in the lab. Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr. Davenport were standing in front of me._

"_Why are you still here?" Bree asked me as she gave me a cold glare._

"_Just die already!" Adam said pushing me on my shoulder._

"_Why are you even trying to stay alive?" Leo asked me while chuckling, in a mean way._

"_Guys? What's wrong with you? How could you say something like that?" I asked them as tears started to grow in my eyes._

"_You were never really a part of the team. If you wouldn't be here, our lives would be much more fun!" Davenport said giving me a dark smile._

"_We don't need you!" They all said in unison. Then they turned around and walked away._

"_No guys! Stay here! Don't leave me! PLEASE! I don't want to die like this! GUYS!" I screamed. But they were already gone. I was alone… Left alone to die… and nobody's there to comfort me… and that's how I'll die… Alone…_

I shrieked awake, and let out a sigh of relief. _It was just a dream. _I saw Mr. Davenport sitting on the couch, wait the couch? Wasn't I on the counter? Or did I just imagined that?

"Ah good! You're awake!" Mr. Davenport said. "Why do you care?" I coldly said. I know it was just a nightmare, but every nightmare has a message. And this message was pretty obvious. They're going to leave me when I need them the most. So why not help them?

"What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport asked, I looked at him as he looked back at me with a pained expression.

"Nothing. Just. Never mind. I just had a bad dream." I said not wanting too explain it to him. "Ok…" He slowly answered. I didn't really felt the need to socialize, and turned on the TV. The next ten minutes I just watched TV with a Davenport eyeballing me Big time!

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my chest. My hand instantly flew to the source where the pain was coming from.

"Chase are you ok?" Davenport asked me. I tried to answer but I couldn't breath correctly. It was very hard to talk, so I shook my head no.

"What's wrong?" He asked me getting more and more concerned. Finally I was able to choke out

"M-y ch-est!" Luckily it was enough for Mr. Davenport to understand that something was far from good. He quickly pulled me to my feet, and pulled me to the elevator. My legs suddenly gave up and I fell to the ground. Mr. Davenport quickly picked me up and rushed over to the elevator. Once it opened Adam, Bree and Leo walked out laughing and giggling about something. There smile fell when they saw me.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Bree asked worriedly.

"No time too explain. Just stay upstairs!" Mr. Davenport demanded them, then he rushed inside the elevator.

"Can you tell me more specific where it hurts?" He asked me, tears rolling down his cheeks. Was he really that worried? Is it really that bad? I tried to figure out where it hurts exactly. It was between both of my lungs, right above my spleen and my liver. After I calculated what the thing was between those organs I came to my solution.

"M-y h-ear-t" I managed to choke out. Then it became almost impossible to breath properly, and I started gasping for air.

"Okay body stay with me okay? OKAY?!" Mr. Davenport sounded almost desperate. The elevator doors 'binged' and Mr. Davenport rushed inside the lab. He gently laid me in my capsule, and quickly took out a strange looking device from his drawer. He lifted up my shirt and place the device on my skin where deeper inside my heart situates. Slowly I managed to breath properly again, still my heart hurt badly.

"I'm going to scan you." Mr. Davenport said as he walked towards the cyber-desk. The lights in my capsule turned yellow, as my capsule started scanning me.

When it was done I looked over at Mr. Davenport. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and his whole face was pale.

"Mr. Davenport what's wrong?" I asked getting up from the ground of my capsule and walking out with trembling knees.

"Chase, please take a seat on the cyber-desk please." Mr. Davenport asked me while patting on the top of the cyber-desk. I slowly sat on it, unsure about what was going to happen.

"I heard from Bree that she told you that you were only going to live half as long as an average human." He told me.

"Yes she did. First I started freaking out, but Bree managed to calm me down." I tried to sooth Mr. Davenport.

"Well I have some bad news about it… Adam and Bree kept on saying you were going to die at 'young' age, but forty-five isn't really that young. I'm not saying forty-five isn't young. I'm just saying it's not _very_ young anymore." He started.

"Ok… wait forty-five?! That means I can still be an astronaut!"

"Chase I wasn-"

"And I still have about thirty years to live!"

"Chase wai-"

"And I ca-"

"CHASE!" Mr. Davenport interrupted me, after I interrupted him several times.

"What?" I questioned.

"I wasn't done yet. You _were _about to be at least forty-five years old. But after I scanned you… the results showed me that you…You-you won't even make it 'till your thirties."

My heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"

**OK I know what you're thinking! OH MY GOD NOOOO! CHASEEEEEEEY! Sorry :3 I'm making this terrible for you guys, I know…sorry… **

**But because of this situations next chapter will be more intense and sweet and fluffy and stuff! Why? Here's why: People in reality who don't have long to live are most likely the most SWEET and SENSITIVE people in the whole world! I've been in this situation myself… If you want to know about what I've been going through REVIEW and I'll tell you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE IT REALLY HELPS!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL TELL YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi POTATOES! Looks like my 'kind of cliffy' made you all frustrated! :3 Thank you ALL for reviewing! It's very sweet of you! Thanks again!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**TheMeepyFreak:**** Thank you for that! And again I'm sorry for your situation too. I hope it'll all get better later! And thanks for returning the favour! I'm in love with your story too!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** haha! You don't sound creepy! :D And thank you for listening or well **_**reading**_** to my situation. Wow that really didn't sound great... Oh well :D**

**BillyUngerLover:**** PLEASE DON'T! BTW he's going to die eventually… :3**

**Autumrose:**** I know! You're going to see what happened too Chase, and why it's taking Davenport so long too find a cure.**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** Too make it more sensitive and fluffy. Well I hope fluffier…**

**Guest2.0:**** Easy. Easy. It's just too make it a more sensitive and fluffy and intense story.**

**AllAmericanSlurp:**** o_O**

**ArtsyA:**** Thanks for listening! Or well **_**reading.**_

**Ok on with chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in 'The Bionic Nutjob'<strong>_

"_I wasn't done yet. You _were_ about to be at least forty-five years old. But after I scanned you… the results showed me that you… you-you won't even make it 'till your thirties."_

_My heart skipped a beat. "W-what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"what do you mean I won't make it 'till my thirties?" I asked, my eyes widening from realization.

"Look the thing that causes this is…is…your heart isn't strong enough." He said, trying too keep himself together.

"What do you mean?"

"Look. The pain your heart gave you is because it's malfunctioning. Which means sometimes you can get a heart attack, or your heart will stop beating for a second, or it'll beat a lot faster or, like what happened just now, your heart starts beating unequal." Mr. Davenport explained. I took a few deep breaths to prevent myself from freaking out.

"Ok. And how come I will only live for about fifteen years?" I asked as calm a I could.

"It's because your heart is malfunctioning now, within fifteen years it won't be able to function at all. Which means it stops beating." Mr. Davenport explained.

"And there's nothing you can do about it?" Tears streamed down my cheek.

"I will do my best. And I hope I'll find something to cure you. But for now, you need too take it easy." He explained too me.

I let out a breath of relief. "I'm going to tell your brother and sister." Davenport said as he walked over to the elevator.

"No! Dad. Please! They're already upset about me living half as long. Telling them it'll be even shorter will destroy them." I said as I pulled his arm.

"Ok. Ok Chase. I won't tell them, but you need too take it easy, alright?" I nodded. "Good, Now go upstairs and relax a bit." He ordered me. I nodded and headed to the elevator.

As I walked, a wave of dizziness washed over me. I stumbled and grabbed the counter for support.

"You ok Chase?" I heard Davenport say. It sounded muffled.

"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." I reassured Davenport.

"It's because of your fever, here I'll help you." Mr. Davenport's muffled voice said to me, I then felt a hand grabbing my arm and supporting my body to keep standing.

"Thanks." I weakly responded.

We then walked into the elevator. As the doors closed my legs, once again, gave up and I sagged. But luckily Davenport caught me. My vision started to get blurry as dark spots started to dance around my vision.

"What's happening to me?" I mumbled weakly, but clearly enough for Mr. Davenport to understand.

"It's okay, it's just of your high fever and your little problem with your heart a few seconds ago, that you don't have enough blood in your brains right now. Which can cause you to go unconscious between now and two hours. So don't worry if you feel like this these past few hours." Mr. Davenport explained to me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The elevator doors opened, and Mr. Davenport picked me up bridal style. I don't really remember what happened next, because of my blurry vision and my muffled thoughts. The last thing I remember was being placed on something soft, and then the darkness took over.

**Adam's POV**

Leo and I were playing a video game, as we heard the elevator doors open. We quickly paused the game, and watched as Mr. Davenport carried Chase bridal style. Once they came closer, I saw Mr. davenport looked like he had been crying and Chase seemed half conscious and unaware of his surroundings.

"What happened?" Leo asked, as I walked over to Mr. Davenport and took Chase out of his arms. When I looked at my little brother I saw his face was as pale as a sheet, and his eyes were wondering around the room as they sometimes rolled to the back of his head and then back to the front. I gently laid Chase on the couch, as I saw him going completely unconscious.

"Chase's heart was malfunctioning." Mr. Davenport simply said. "Just give him some juice and a cookie when he comes to." He said. Then walked through the front door, and left.

"Okay…" Leo said walking towards Chase and I. "Wow he looks as pale as a sheet!" Leo said shocked.

"I know." I answered. "Let's just play our game further." I said to Leo. He nodded and we played our game further.

* * *

><p>After playing for ten minutes we heard a groan coming from Chase. We both quickly turned to our brother. We saw Chase move his hand to his head. I quickly sat by his side.<p>

"Chase? How do you feel?" I asked him. Slowly he was getting color again.

**Chase's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Chase? How do you feel?" I heard, I think, Adam say. I then noticed my hand was on my head. I pulled it of again and placed it on my chest. The stinging pain was coming back.

"Get. Dad." I choked out. NO no no! This is NOT happening again. I started doing CPR to myself, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…

"Ok I'll get him. Leo watch Chase!"

11…12…13…14…15…

"Chase are you ok? What's going on?" Leo asked me.

20…21…22…23…24…25…26…

"Chase? Can you hear me?" Leo asked again. 29…30

I tried to breath but I couldn't. _Come on!_ Once again I tried to inhale but no oxygen entered my lungs. _One more try!_ I inhaled as hard as I could and a gulp of air entered my lungs. _Yes! _ Then again I started pushing my chest down and let it go up by itself, ignoring the stinging pain my heart gave me.

1…2…3…4…5…6...7…

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

11…12…13…14…15…

"Chase? Is your heart malfunctioning again?" I hear Mr. Davenport ask as he rushes down the stairs.

20…21…22…23…24…25…26…

I couldn't speak. Not yet. It would cost me oxygen.

29…30

I inhaled again. This time it worked at the second try.

"Ok Chase! Hold on. I'm going to get your mini-defibrillator." I heard Mr. Davenport say as he rushed to the elevators. I started counting out loud.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…" Too let Leo and Adam know what I was doing precisely. The thing was when you talk you lose air, and I was talking so I was losing air. Still I kept on counting out loud.

"11…12….13…..14…..15….…16…." It was getting harder to keep talking. It was getting harder to keep pushing on my chest with my, slowly weakening, hand. It was harder too stay awake.

"Stay with us Chase." I heard Adam say. He pulled my hand from my chest, and started doing CPR on me. I closed my eyes, to make sure I didn't spill too much energy. I felt my body slightly jumping up as Adam was pushing my chest down. I heard the elevator doors open and heard footsteps coming our way.

"How is he?" I hear Mr. Davenport ask.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he's still conscious." Adam answered.

I felt Mr. Davenport tapping my cheek slightly. With lots of energy I finally managed to open my eyes.

"Chase. Can you hear me…" Mr. Davenport said in a muffled voice. I tried too answer but my thoughts were muffled because my brain didn't get enough blood. I saw Mr. Davenport moving to my chest. He lifted up my shirt, and placed the mini-defibrillator on my chest. I felt slight shocks going through my body, and slowly the pain in my heart started to fade.

After a while the pain in my chest stopped and Mr. Davenport took of the mini-defibrillator. I sighed in relief.

"Maybe you should keep this." Mr. Davenport said. I was still hard to comprehend what he was saying, because my brain didn't have enough blood to make out sentences.

After a minute or ten my brain finally had enough blood to make out sentences.

"Chase? Can you hear me?" I heard davenport say, and I understood it.

"Yeah…" I answered weakly.

"Good. Do you feel any better now?" Davenport asked me. I nodded in response. "Ok we've got to find something that'll prevent this from happening that much." Davenport said as he checked my pulse.

"Your heart's beating normal again." He said soothingly. "I'll go get you some juice and a cookie." He then left to the kitchen. Slowly I managed to sit up, of course with Adam's help. Once I sat up I felt drowsily and fell towards Adam. He caught me by surprise.

"Woah. Buddy. You ok?" He asked me. I tried to answer but I couldn't, I was too dizzy.

"Adam it's just because he doesn't have enough sugar in his body." Mr. Davenport explained to Adam. "But he still needs to sit up though."

Adam nodded and helped me sit up. Everything started spinning, and I couldn't make anything out anymore. Sometimes I heard echoes of voices, but for the rest I couldn't see or feel anything properly. It was like I was away from reality. And it was _very_ creepy.

**Adam's POV**

"But he still needs to sit up though." Mr. Davenport tells me. I nodded and set Chase into a sitting position again. His eyes started wondering around the room, and his hands were fidgeting around like they were searching for something.

"Chase are you ok?" I asked him. But he didn't answer; he just kept on acting like a zombie. His face was even paler than before.

"Ok. I got the cookie and the juice." Mr. Davenport said, as he rushed over to us trying not to spill the juice. I quickly sat at the right from Chase. Chase didn't really seem to comprehend what was going on, and it looked like Mr. Davenport noticed that too. Because he helped Chase drinking his juice and eating his cookie. He opened Chase's mouth and poured in a little bit of juice. Then he closed Chase's mouth and ordered him too swallow.

After waiting for a few seconds, we heard a gulp coming from Chase. Mr. Davenport than broke off a piece of the cookie, and placed it in Chase's mouth. Then he closed Chase's mouth, and opened it again, and closed, and opened, close, open, close, open, ... Too help Chase chewing. When it was chewed enough, Davenport ordered Chase to swallow again.

After five minutes Chase swallowed. His eyes still open and his skin still pale. It really looked creepy. It was as if Chase was a doll. Mr. davenport than pushed Chase's eyelids down, as his eyes remained still. And laid Chase back down.

"Looks like he's not ready too stay awake yet." Mr. Davenport said as he walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I asked Mr. Davenport. He turned back around.

"Trying to find a cure to help Chase." He said, then turned back around and stepped into the elevator.

I turned my attention back to my little brother. I lifted up one of his eyelids, and I saw his eye still looking into space.

"Please be ok Chase. I love you." I picked up my little brother's limp body, and hugged him tight. "Please be ok. I can't live without you." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Please. Please. Please. Please!" I didn't broke the hug, until I heard Chase had trouble breathing. I laid him back down, and his breathing evened.

"Please…"

* * *

><p>It's evening and Chase still hasn't woken up yet. I decided to go tell it to Davenport. I kissed my pale looking little brother on his cheek. And headed to the elevator.<p>

**Chase's POV**

I'm still dizzy and I'm still away from reality. And it sucks! Sometimes I hear things and it makes me think I'm going back to reality. But it just muffles away. I felt something warm touching my skin. I brought my hand to it, and it felt like someone kissed me on my cheek. But who? I tried to come back to reality. I pushed it, I willed it and I persuaded myself that I could do it. But nothing worked. _One last try._ I thought. If it doesn't work now, I give up. I pushed, I willed, I tried and persuaded myself I could do it. Slowly I could hear things normally again, I could feel things again, I could taste chocolate and juice? How did I get that flavor in my mouth? I opened my eyes. I wasn't that dizzy as before. I sat up, Leo, Dad and Adam were gone. Bree was nowhere to be seen. The only person in this room was Tasha, she was making dinner. A wave of dizziness washed over me, so I groaned and held my head.

"Honey? You ok? You've slept for a long time now." She asked me concerned, as she walked over to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"For about five hours. Adam's been by your side and has been waiting for you to come by, but you didn't. Five minutes ago he left to the lab where Donald's been for five hours now." She explains to me. I nod in response. My throat feels sore and I cough a bit.

"You thirsty? I got soup if you want." She says as she runs her hand through my hair.

"That sounds delicious Tasha!" I say grateful.

"Good! Take a seat at one of the stools." She says as she walks back to the kitchen.

I stand up, but I'm still dizzy. I stumble and fall on the carpet.

"You ok honey?" Tasha asks me as she rushes over to me and helps me up.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy that's all." I assure her.

"Ok. I'll help you to your seat ok?" She asks me. I nod. She grabs my arm and leads me to one of the stools. She grabs a cup and a spoon and pours some soup in the cup. She gives it to me; I smile as a sign of gratefulness. She smiles back, a sign of charity.

I ate the whole cup with soup. It was so delicious. When I was done Tasha helped me back to the couch, and putted a blanket over me. She kissed me on my forehead, and told me goodnight. After five minutes I fell soundly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok POTATOES! What did you think? IF you have any Ideas PM or REVIEW! It really helps my writing! Ok so I see you next time in chapter 8! What do you think that's going to happen? Curious?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HI there POTATOES! How was your weekend? Thanks you for all the sweet reviews! I love reading your reviews!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Fudgebrownieface:**** I can't tell you that… sorry. But if I do, the whole story is messed up for you… But you're going to find out eventually! You'll just have to wait. :3**

**Ra'Zara The First:**** Thank you SO much for noticing my mistake. It was really embarrassing! :3**

**Tennisgirl77:**** and again… AWESOME IDEA! Where do you get those from? Seriously. How do you find that much good ideas?! :D**

**BillyUngerLover:**** You're welcome! **

**Autumrose:**** You'll see… ****:3**

**ArtsyA:**** Thanks! I really like that you liked that I liked you listening or reading. (Wow. Best sentence EVER! Hope you comprehended what I wrote… :33)**

**Ok on with Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Donald's POV<strong>

I have been trying to find a cure for five hours now! And I _still_ haven't found one yet! I heard the elevators 'bing' as Adam walked out.

"How's Chase doing?" I asked Adam as I poured some of my chemicals in one of my test tubes.

"Not good. He hasn't woken up yet, and it's making me frustrated." Adam said as he took a seat at one of the stools. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm trying too find a cure for Chase." I explained mixing more chemicals.

"Why would you do it now? Chase still has about thirty years to live." Adam questioned me.

"Well I thought… why not do it as soon as possible? Hehe." I said nervously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Adam interrogated me.

"No! No. Of course not!" I lied. What? I couldn't just say _'Oh yeah by the way, Chase only has until his thirties. Then he dies.'_ That would be the most awful thing to hear. Especially when that person is your brother. Luckily Adam just shrugged. We've been down in the lab for about ten more minutes, and then both of us decided to check on Chase. And we stepped into the elevators.

The doors 'binged' as we walked out of the elevator. Tasha was standing in the kitchen. She was holding a cup of soup while defoliating through a magazine.

"Hi honey." I say, as I walk over to my wife.

"Oh hi Donald! I'm sorry but Chase fell asleep a few minutes ago." Tasha tells me.

"Why is there something to be sorry about then?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Oh no. I just thought you'd like to check on Chase when he woke up. But you weren't able to. Because when you just arrived, Chase was already sleeping." Tasha apologized.

"Oh don't worry. I'll just ask him when he wakes up again. But has anything happened when he woke up?" I asked her.

"Well, I asked him if he wanted some soup. And he agreed. So I went to the kitchen to get him some soup, and told him to go sit on one of the stools. But when he stood up, he stumbled and fell to the ground. I quickly ran to him, and helped him up. I asked him if he was okay. And he said he was okay, just a little dizzy. So I helped him to the stools, and noticed Chase was still pretty pale. Chase ate the whole cup, but it took a long time. After that I helped him over to the couch, put a blanket on him and as I tugged him in he fell asleep." Tasha told me.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me that." She nodded. I walked over to Adam, who was sitting next to, a now sleeping, Chase.

"How's he doing?" I asked Adam this time.

"Not good. His breathing is uneven, he's as pale as a sheet and he's sweating." Adam tells me. "What's wrong with him Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked me worriedly.

"It's okay. Because of Chase's 'issue' he will be having these symptoms a lot." I reassure Adam. He nods.

"I'm going upstairs to tell Bree how Chase's doing." Adam said. Then he left. I decided to tell Tasha about Chase.

"Honey can you come for a minute?"

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I was walking through the hall, trying to find the room Bree was in. I knocked on the last door in this hall.

"Who's there?" I hear Bree ask.

"It's me. We need to talk."

She opens the door for me, and I can see she's been crying. "What is it?" Bree asks me.

"It's about Chase." I tell her. She fully opens the door to let me in. She pats on a spot next to her on the bed. I take a seat at that spot.

"Ok. Give it up." She tells me.

"Well Chase kind of got a heart attack this evening." I tell her. She gasps.

"What do you mean?"

"When he woke up, he said I needed to get Mr. Davenport. So I quickly ran to him and brought him downstairs. Chase was doing CPR on himself as Leo was encouraging him. Mr. Davenport then got a weird looking thing-a-ma-jig and placed it on Chase's heart. Mr. Davenport said it would send shocks through Chase's body to let his heart beat normal again."

"A mini-defibrillator."

"Yes. Well it helped Chase's heart beat normal again. I helped him sit up, but he fell limp in my arms. I then sat him up again and he just started looking into space. Like he had a seizure or something. Mr. Davenport then laid him down and said Chase needed to rest." I explained to Bree.

"Ok…" She said looking deeply into my eyes.

"But there's something else bothering you. Isn't it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think Mr. Davenport is hiding something from us" I told Bree.

"Why do you think that?" She asked me.

"Because… well because he's been acting weird lately…" She gave me a weird look.

"Look. When I walked into the lab, Mr. Davenport was working on a 'cure' for Chase's 'issue'. But he's been working on it for five hours straight."

"Well maybe he's just worried."

"That's what I thought. But when I asked him why he needed to do it right now, it was like he was making up an excuse. And I've been thinking… What if something even worse is going on with Chase, and we can't know?" I told her.

"I don't think Davenport would ever do that to us. He's our father, and Chase is our brother. They would never keep a secret from us. Only if it's for the best." Bree said. She had a point. I was probably worrying about nothing.

"How do you think of it?" I ask her.

"Hmm?" She questions looking up from her phone.

"What do you think of the idea that Chase won't live that long anymore?" I asked her.

"Well… actually I don't have such a good feeling with it. I mean he's my younger brother. He's not supposed to die before me. I don't want to bury my little brother. I feel sick even thinking of it. I never expected this to happen. I mean, we're his siblings. We were supposed to watch out for him, and protect him. But all we did was insulting him, hurting him and destroying him." Bree answered, while she looked down, a sign of guilt hidden in her eyes.

"I know we were. But Chase always was the smartest and most mature of us three. He's so responsible and he always knows what to do in extreme situations. I think, we just forgot he still was our little brother. And even though he always said he didn't need our help, I think deep inside he really required it. But we never saw. And we never knew. And now we know, and now he needs us. But we're not there for him, because we're scared."

"Scared of what Adam? I don't know anymore."

"We're scared of losing our brother. We're scared he'll blame us for this. We're scared he'll never love us because we abandoned him when he most needed us. We're scared; because we think he'll never forgive us for all the times we've hurt him. And most importantly we're scared of losing the one thing that we love, but never admitted it to that person. Out of apprehension and out of pendency. But we should love him, and care for him right now. We should've shown him how much we truly loved him for who he really was. We should be concerned every time he's hurt. We should help him with his problems instead of making them worse. We should be the things he can count on when he feels down. And I know he does that with you Bree, but this is something I need to change about myself. To let Chase feel dependable around me, so he doesn't need to be scared to tell me anything that's bothering me. 'Cause all I have been this last fifteen years, is a terrible brother. And I'm going to change that. I'm going to be Chase's big, caring, loving and listening brother. It's going to be hard, but eventually it'll come to it. And hopefully it isn't to late for that." I said, confident.

"Wow…Adam…I don't know what to say. Except for… WOW… that's really beautiful said of you. I-" But Bree couldn't finish her sentence because it was interrupted with a high-pitched scream, coming from downstairs. I quickly jumped up from the bed, but Bree just sat there.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her confused.

"I don't know Adam, I don't think I want to know why and who was screaming…" Bree said, pretty uncertain.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm still here. The strongest man in the world! Don't you worry." I assure her.

"Yeah. You're that strong even Krane can throw you across the room." She chuckles. I just mock my head.

"You almost got smashed by a couch. So just shut up." I joked. Both of us started laughing and making jokes.

"WHAT?!" We heard, coming from downstairs.

"Was that Tasha?" Bree asks me.

"I don't know… Maybe." I say unsure. "Shall we take a look?"

"I'm not certain Adam… I don't really like to see anyone laying dead on the ground or something." Bree says uncomfortable.

"OK what do you say, we go sitting at the top of the stairs against the wall? No one will see us there, and we can hear what's going on without being scared to be noticed." I explain to her.

"Yeah. That sounds good." She agrees. I help her up and we walk to the stairs. We go sit at the wall and shush each other while giggling a little. We hear Tasha and Mr. Davenport discussing with each other. Both of us turn our attention to their conversation.

"_Look honey, I'm sorry. But I can't find something that'll help right now."_ Mr. Davenport says to Tasha, I guess.

"_But Donald. You should be able to solve this problem! You're an inventor. Isn't there anything you can do to make it last longer?" _Tasha asked.

"Make what last longer?" Bree whispers at me.

"I don't know." I whisper back.

"_Look, Tasha. I know it all sounds bad and stuff, but I'll find something. Just right now, I can't"_ Mr. Davenport says.

"_Donald. You are supposed to watch over them, and one of them is probably dying and it looks like you don't even care. You only have fifteen years left, and you say you'll find something to prevent it from happening eventually? What if it's already to late then?" _Tasha questions Mr. Davenport.

"_You don't think I care?! He's my son! And I'm about to bury him if I don't do anything! He only has fifteen years left to live, and it breaks him. And you think I don't see that?! Why do you think I spent five hours in the lab too find a cure? For fun?! I don't think so. You think I like to bury Chase when he's only thirty?! You think I don't care about that?! You think I won't cry when the time comes?! You think I'll just ignore the fact that my youngest dies that young?! You think I hate him?! How could you say something like that?!"_ Mr. Davenport screams at Tasha.

"Wait. Chase only has to his thirties?!" Bree and I said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Great chapter? I hope so! REVIEW please it really helps me with my inspiration. Feel free to give me your ideas! I'd love to use them! <strong>**Tennisgirl77**** I hope this is a little what you meant with your idea. :3 Ok catch ya on the next chapter POTATOES! Bu-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI there POTATOES! OK I have a question for you. I am about to end this story within five or four chapters. Maybe more if you really want me to. But I have other stories in mind. I'll put them on my profile. PM me which story I need to write. But the QUESTION is. How am I going to end this chapter? Do you want me to let Chase live? Do you want me to let Chase live longer? OR do you want me to let Chase die, and make a sensitive ending in this story? PLEASE review what your idea is! I'll use the idea that got the most 'votes' in the reviews!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** you're getting more right now!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Thanks for the idea! Once again! And I updated as soon as I could!**

**Autumrose:**** You can vote! The most voted ending becomes THE ending! :3**

**ArtsyA:**** AWESOME IDEA! I love it! It's going to be used in this chapter!**

**Guest:**** Are you dead yet? Because it took me a long time… I hope you're not dead! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!**

**OK on with chapter 9!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in 'The Bionic Nutjob'<strong>_

"_Wait. Chase only has to his thirties?" Bree and Adam said in unison._

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

"What does Mr Davenport mean with Chase only has 'till his thirties?!" I whisper at Bree.

"I don't know. Didn't Chase had to live 'till his forties?" Bree asks.

"Yeah. That's what I thought!" I whisper at her. I stand up, and head to the staircase. But before I can walk down, Bree has pulled me back.

"Don't go now." She hisses.

"I have to!" I hiss back. She sighs and lets go of my arm.

"Thank you." I whisper. I walk to the stairs, and walk down.

"Oh hi Adam." Mr Davenport says excited with a fake smile on his face.

"Don't you 'hi Adam' me!" I hiss at him. He looks confused.

"Why didn't you tell Bree and I that Chase only has 'till his thirties?!" I ask him, furious. Bree walks down the stairs.

"Guys. I'm sorry. Chase didn't want me to tell you guys because he thought it would make you even MORE depressed. He really freaked out. So that's why I didn't tell you. Sorry" Mr. Davenport says guilty. I'm still mad at him; I open my mouth and am about to say something when we hear a groan coming from Chase. I quickly sit by his side on the couch.

"Chase? Chase can you hear me?" I ask him as I help him up.

"Ugh…" Chase groans as he rubs his eyes.

"Adam?..." He asks weakly as he looks towards me.

"Yeah Chasey. It's me. You're going to be alright." I say as I lay a cushion at the back of his head. He lets out a deep sigh.

"How're you feeling?" I ask him, as I stroke his hair.

"Awful." Chase answers as he glances at me.

"What hurts?" I ask.

"My head." He answers as he rubs his temples.

"Mr Davenport, Chase has a headache. Is that bad?" I ask Mr Davenport, who is now standing in the kitchen.

"Let me look." He says as he walks towards Chase and I. He kneels in front of Chase, and holds his index finger in front of Chase's face.

"Ok Chase, follow my finger." Mr Davenport instructs Chase.

"Ok…" Chase answers weakly as he looks at Davenport's finger. He slowly moves his finger to the left and then to the right, and he repeats that. At first Chase is able to keep up with the finger's movements but after a few minutes Chase's eyes started to roll too the back of his head, and he would blink a few times and they would roll back. Mr Davenport keeps moving his finger in front of Chase's face until Chase started to quint. Mr Davenport took a little flashlight out of his pocket and he pulled Chase's eyelid a little up. He shines the light of the little flashlight in Chase's eye, and he does the same with Chase's other eye.

"His headache is worse than I thought. The pain in his head is affecting his vision and concentration. Adam, I want you too watch him. Ok?" Mr Davenport asks me.

"Of course Mr Davenport." I say serious. I move a little closer too Chase and start massaging his temples. He closes his eyes, lets out a deep sigh and smiles faintly.

"Thanks Adam…" Chase mumbles.

"I know you're only going to live 'till your thirties Chase." I say to Chase, confronting him.

"OK." He dryly says.

"Mr Davenport, didn't you say that Chase freaked out when you said you were going to tell Bree and me about how long Chase still had to live?" I ask Mr Davenport, who stood back in the kitchen.

"Yeah he really freaked out." Mr. Davenport answers. But if he freaked out when Mr. Davenport was _about_ too tell us, why didn't he freak out when I told him we _know_?

"Chase, did you hear me? I said we know you only have 'till your thirties." I say back at Chase. His body just remains relaxed as he answers.

"That's good for you Adam…" Chase answers weakly.

"Mr Davenport, is there a chance Chase can't think straight?" I ask Mr Davenport worriedly.

"No, not really… The headache wouldn't have such a bad effect on him…" Mr Davenport says slowly. "Why?"

"Because Chase isn't answering my questions as they were supposed to be answered. Watch." I tell Mr Davenport. He looks over at Chase and I.

"Chase are you hungry?" I ask Chase.

"That's good to know Adam…" Chase answers weakly.

"See?"

"Yeah I see Adam. Chase are you ok?" Mr Davenport asks as he walks back to us.

"Congratulations Mr Davenport…" Chase answers. Mr Davenport sits by Chase's side.

"Chase, follow my finger." Mr Davenport instructs Chase. He starts moving his finger left and right. But Chase doesn't follow it; he just looks at Mr Davenport.

"Chase, you need too follow my finger." He says to Chase again. But Chase doesn't follow the finger's movement when Mr Davenport starts waving his finger again. Suddenly Chase stands up and he starts wandering around the room.

"Chase, sit back down." Mr Davenport commands Chase. But Chase doesn't obey he just wanders further. He walks towards the kitchen and grabs a knife. Mr Davenport stands up quickly and pulls me to my feet too.

"What's wrong with him Mr Davenport?" I ask Mr Davenport worriedly.

"He's delirious Adam! Get him, before he hurts himself!" Mr Davenport instructs me. Chase brings the knife to his wrist and places it on his wrist. I quickly rush over to Chase, but I stumbled and fell to the ground. Chase starts cutting in his wrist.

"CHASE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!" Mr Davenport screams as he rushes over to Chase, and grabs the knife out of his hands. Chase just turns around and looks blankly at Mr Davenport. I stand back up again, and walk towards them. Tasha follows me, along with Bree. Suddenly Chase's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground. Luckily Mr Davenport caught him, before Chase could hurt himself by falling to the cold hard ground.

"CHASE!"

* * *

><p><strong>SO that was Chapter 9! I know it's short… I didn't have enough time too write a long chapter. Sorry! :3 PLEASE VOTE WHAT YOU THINK HOW THIS STORY NEEDS TOO END! THE MOST VOTES IN THE REVIEWS WILL BECOME THE ALTERNATE END! SO VOTE IN THE REVIEWS! OK Bu-bye POTATOES!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi POTATOES! Sorry for not updating for so long. If you read my other story, you already know why I didn't post for so long. SO check it out! OK!**

**PLEASE vote which Christmas story I should make, I posted a poll on my profile so please VOTE! Summaries are in my profile block!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Fudgebrownieface:**** Thanks! That's very sweet! I hope you're ok now… Did you break anything after you tried too jump off your bed? I hope not… BTW I have a bunny that's named Fudge!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** Thanks!**

**BillyUngerLover:**** OK! That's vote one for letting him live!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** That's vote two, for letting Chase live! Good luck with your further stories! Trust me I'll always be your number-one fan!**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** You're creepy you know... How'd you know? *****Shivers***** **

**Autumrose:**** Thanks for the PM! That's vote three for letting him live longer!**

**Guest:**** And vote four! I love your idea! I'm surely going too use it!**

**Thanks you all for Reviewing! I love the votes! We got four and actually five or even six votes (the other two were in PM's) for letting Chase live longer!**

**Ok on with chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in 'The Bionic Nutjob'<strong>_

_Chase starts cutting his wrist._

"_CHASE! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!" Mr Davenport screams as he rushes over to Chase, and grabs the knife out of his hands. Chase just turns around and looks blankly at Mr Davenport. I stand back up again, and walk towards them. Tasha follows me, along with Bree. Suddenly Chase's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground. Luckily Mr Davenport caught him, before Chase could hurt himself by falling to the cold hard ground._

"_CHASE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Donald's POV<strong>

I caught Chase as he fell to the ground. I held him the strangest way. You know that trust game you need too play when you're little? That game when someone stands in front of you and closes their eyes, then they need to fall backwards into your arms and when you catch them they're like _hanging_ in your arms. Well that's _exactly _how I'm holding Chase now. I shake him as I sit on the ground.

"Chase. Wake. Up!" I say, shaking him a little harder.

"CHASE!" I scream again, but he doesn't move. I lay him on the ground, so he's lying on his back, and I bend over him on my hands and knees.

"CHASE! WAKE! UP!" I scream again, but he just lies there, limp and unmoving.

"Mr Davenport. What's wrong?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I don't know Adam." I answer. What could be wrong with him? Not answering questions correctly… Being disoriented… being delirious… and actually he hasn't talked too anyone a lot lately… OH NO! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be true. I jump up and rush over to my computer. I type in the traits Chase has, and then I see it… He has…

**Adam's POV**

Suddenly Mr Davenport jumps up as he rushes over to his computer. He hurriedly types in something but I don't really bother. I turn my attention back to my, now pale, little brother.

"NO!" I hear Mr Davenport scream, as he reads something on his computer. I just shrug it off and lift Chase. I pick him up bridal style and lay him on the couch. I hold his hand, that's when I noticed it was bleeding freely. That must be the reason why he's so pale.

"Mr Davenport Chase is bleeding freely." I tell him. I look at him and see he has his hand on his head as he makes his hair stragglier.

"Mr Davenport you NEED to help!" I scream at him. He snaps out of whatever trance he was in and rushes over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks me worriedly.

"It's his hand, he cut too deep." I tell Mr Davenport.

"OK Adam. Get some bandages would you?" He asks me. As I get the bandages, he holds Chase's wrist tightly as he tries to stop the bleeding. I take out the bandages and rush back to Mr Davenport.

"Here." I say as I hand him the bandages. I hope Chase 'll be ok. Mr Davenport bandages his wrist, and stands back up. He's about to pick Chase up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, pulling him away from Chase.

"He needs too go to a doctor, Adam. He needs medicines." Mr Davenport explains.

"Medicines? Medicines for what?" I ask him.

"I'll tell you on our way to the hospital. Now can you pick him up and bring him to the van?" Mr Davenport asks me.

"No."

"What? Why?" He asks me surprised.

"Because. He has a bionic chip in his neck, so when the doctors X-ray him, they'll see he's bionic and they'll take him away." I explain to him.

"Wow, that's really smart Adam. Good thinking." Normally I would smile because I was proud of my intelligence. But now I just looked at him coldly. I was still angry with him for not telling me this. I pick Chase up and bring him to the lab. Once in the lab, I lay him in his capsule. Mr Davenport walks over to the cyber-desk, when he suddenly frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"He needs too stand up." He tells me. I nod and walk over to Chase. I place him on his feet, and hold him tight so he won't fall. His capsule becomes dark and turns a little blue as it removes Chase's chip.

"OK, we need to be fast. Because his chip was the only thing that kept his heart beating in a correct rhythm." Mr Davenport tells me. I nod and pick Chase back up again. We rush back upstairs. Mr Davenport tells Tasha what's going on as she gasps a few times through their whole conversation. I suddenly notice Chase's breathing slowing down.

"Mr Davenport, Chase's breathing is slowing down." I tell Mr Davenport. Bree walks over to Chase, and me. And gives him a big hug.

"Be save little brother." Bree tells Chase. Then she looks at me, and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I smile at her. Mr Davenport walks over at us and pats me on my shoulder.

"We're leaving." He says as he walks out of the door. I quickly run after him with Chase in my arms. He takes a seat at the drivers seat, I place Chase in the back seat and put on his belt. Can you tell me what's wrong with Chase?" I ask Mr Davenport. Mr Davenport starts the car and looks behind him, driving backwards out of the drive. He drives on the road and we're headed to the hospital.

"Chase has schizophrenia." He tells me.

"Mr Davenport that's ridiculous! You know Dougla-"

"No he really has it. I'm sure! My grandfather had it too." He cuts me off.

"That's where he needs medicines for. And we need to be fast." He says as he drives a little harder.

"Mr Davenport be careful." I tell him worriedly.

"Adam, you know me. I'm always careful." He tells me, he looks at me when he says that to me. I look at him and smile a bit. I then get the chance to glance at the road, as I see a silhouette of a car.

"LOOK OUT!" I scream. Mr Davenport's head snaps to his front as he turns his steering wheel wildly. I see he almost crushes his gas pedal.

"Mr Davenport stop giving gas!" I scream.

"I can't the pedal is stuck!" He screams back at me. I release Mr Davenport from his belt, open the door and push him out. Then I release my belt, open my door and jump out. We both roll on the road, until we come to a stop.

"NO!" Mr Davenport screams.

"Mr Davenport calm down, you're out. We're safe!" I sooth him. But then, it hit me. Both of us watch in horror as the car crashes into a tree. Completely wrecked.

"CHASE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! I'm so mean! Sorry guys to leave you with this cliffy, but I have examinations this week. And I really need to study. SO yeah… I'll update 'Bad, turns into Worse and finally the worst' tomorrow! Promise! And I'll try to make it longer! PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE! AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi POTATOES! How're you doing? Sorry, I'm in a good mood right now, because I just came back from my counsellor. And it's always fun with her! So yeah! And I know I'm supposed to update 'So, how old are you?' first, but I just had a great idea for this story! And because I'm in a good mood now, I decided to make this a more 'Happy' chapter! You're welcome! Haha! :D**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Good too hear your exam's gone well! Mine's gone terrible! Haha :D I kind off expected that for History… :3 I love your stories too! So please keep writing those awesome stories! :D I'm pretty curious for which Christmas story you'll write. Can you please tell me once you figured it out? :3**

**Littlepiggy27:**** OK! You just got more!**

**BillyUngerLover:**** Yeah! He really Leo'd this up! Haha! :D But this chapter is going the bright way! SO read it! Haha! I'm so pushy! :3**

**Guest2.0.0:**** Haha that sounds a lot like those clips on Facebook! **

"**I don't know who you are… I don't know where you live…**

**But I **_**will**_** find you, and I **_**will**_** kill you." LOL! But seriously, don't kill me please! This is going to be a great chapter! Chase 'll die! Nah just kidding! Or am I?**

**Autumrose:**** Thanks! Yeah, poor Chase! But I just had to do it. Guest told me how I could fix Chase… So I did, although it doesn't look like it…**

**BigTimeRusher12:**** Trust me, now it looks like he's getting worse. But wait until the test-results from the hospitals are confirmed! HINT HINT! :3**

**OK on with chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in 'The Bionic Nutjob'<strong>_

"_NO!" Mr Davenport screams._

"_Mr Davenport calm down, you're out. We're safe!" I sooth him. But then, it hit me. Both of us watch in horror as the car crashes into a tree. Completely wrecked._

"_CHASE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

How could I forget Chase?! How could I _forget Chase?!_ I mean: we've been so close these past weeks. And I just _forget_ to take him out of a car that's going to crash into a tree?! Who does that?! I stood up, and noticed my feet hurt. I limped over to the wrecked car, as Mr Davenport sobbed loudly. A few cars stopped and the people ran towards me, telling me _not_ too go to the car because it was dangerous. But I just ignored them; they didn't know my _brother_ was in there.

I reached the car. The whole front of it was broken. Its tires were destroyed, and its windows were broken. I opened the back door, and I saw Chase. His forehead was all bloody, and he hung limp in his seatbelt. Blood was goosing out of his head, and his right arm was placed into the strangest way. I carefully placed two fingers on his neck; trying too find a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. I gently tapped Chase's cheek

"Chase, wake up buddy. I need too know you're ok."

Chase started groaning slightly.

"Ugh, Adam?..." He asks weakly.

"Yeah it's me buddy, you ok?" I ask him soothingly.

"Everything…hurts…" Chase chokes out, moving slowly.

"Ok, Ok. Take it easy buddy. You've just been in a car accident." I say as I hold him still.

"OK Adam…" He says weakly. He then falls back into unconsciousness. I unlock his belt, and he falls to the left. I quickly grab him; making sure the sharp piece of metal wouldn't pierce through his scull. I gently pulled him towards me. He limply fell on me. I picked him up bridal style and walked towards Mr Davenport. It looked like he was calling someone; another person was doing so too. I gave him a questioning look.

"I j-just called T-Tasha, she's t-telling B-Bree a-and Leo." Mr Davenport seemed to be less sad once he saw Chase.

"He l-looks p-pallid." Mr Davenport said as he laid the back of his hand on Chase's bloody forehead.

"I-is h-he-"

"No Mr Davenport, he just woke up. He told me everything hurt and then he fell back into unconsciousness." I assure him.

"I just called an ambulance, they're on their way." Someone told us. Mr Davenport nodded grateful. I sat on the ground, laid Chase on his back and placed his head in my lap. I gently stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry Chase…" I whispered, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"It's okay…" Chase suddenly answered weakly. I looked at him in surprise, and saw he had his eyes slightly open.

"How're you feeling?" I ask him, touching his cheek.

*cough* "A little better now…" *cough*

I look worriedly at Chase. The moments he coughed, blood escaped his mouth.

"Mr Davenport Chase is coughing up blood!" I say at him.

"I am?" Chase asks in surprise. He moves up his arm,the one that still looks 'normal', and touches his lip with it. He takes off his hand of his lip and looks at his fingers, which are covered with fresh blood. Chase lifts his head to look at me, as he looks at me in worry.

"Adam…" Chase says before his eyes roll to the back of his head and his hand falls limply to the side.

"Chase? Chase are you ok? Chase!" I start shaking Chase gently, hoping for a response. But there wasn't any.

"CHASE! MR DAVENPORT!" I screamed. He quickly rushed over to me, he was talking to the same person who called an ambulance.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Mr Davenport asked me worriedly.

"Something's wrong with Chase!" I say, starting to cry.

"OK, Adam. I'll examine him ok?" He suggests. I nod.

He places two fingers on Chase's neck, just like I did before, and he sighs in relief. I let out a sigh. _He's alive_. Mr Davenport then lifts up one of Chase's eyelids, and shines a little light in it. He does the same with his other eye.

"His pupils are reacting…" He mumbles.

"Adam, I think he just passed out." Davenport tells me.

"But he coughed up blood." I say.

"Wait what?!" Mr Davenport says as he rips open Chase's shirt. His whole chest was red, and a piece of metal pierced through his chest, into one of his lungs.

"Oh no!" Mr Davenport says. He pulls out the little piece of metal, and it turns out that the part that was _in _Chase's chest was huge! _Great!_

We then heard sirens coming our way. I looked up and saw an ambulance along with a police car driving towards us. The people in the ambulance ran out over to us, and putted Chase on a stretcher. They placed Chase inside the ambulance, and we stepped in too. They put some kind of mask on Chase's mouth, it helped him 'breath' Soon we drove off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The Doctors took Chase, to do a scan too see if he had any major injuries besides his head, arm and chest. There was a big chance he would have amnesia, or slight memory loss. Strange because when he woke up on the street, he still knew who I was. I told them. But then they told me it could have happened the moment after he passed out. So I just decided to take that possibility out of my mind, and just hope he's ok. Mr Davenport and I have been in the hospital for five hours straight. Tasha, Leo and Bree planned to come too, but the traffic held them back, so they just drove back to home and asked Mr Davenport too let anything know once he got any news from the Doctors.<p>

"Sir, we found some kind of chip in his neck. What is it?" A doctor asked as his head peeked out of the door split. My heart skipped a beat, oh no, now they're going to figure out we're bionic and they're going to take us away from Mr Davenport and do experiments on us! I started to get as stiff as a plank. But Mr Davenport, instead, was pretty relaxed as he answered the Doctor's question easily.

"A few years ago, he had a little accident with his neck, and the Doctors gave him a metal plate to help it function correctly." Was the answer he gave.

I was dazed by how easily he could make up such a good excuse. I mean I wouldn't have, a little obvious, but still! I looked at Mr Davenport in surprise, as the doctor nodded in understanding and walked back into the room where Chase was in. Mr Davenport then looked at me and saw my expression, he chuckled.

"How'd you-"

"I practiced the whole time we were here to let it sound convincing." He answered, not even needing too know exactly what I was going to ask. The rest of the time we sat there, my whole mind was filled with all the negative possibilities that could be wrong with Chase. Eventually I just threw it all out of my mind and just filled my thoughts with nothing but emptiness. After three hours, one of the Doctors came walking out, blood on his hands. _Oh no…_

"We have some good news, and bad news." He told us. _Bad news? Oh no!_

"What do you want too hear first." The doctor asked. Mr Davenport was about too say something when I interrupted him.

"The bad news!" I said fast.

"The bad news is, that Chase's right arm is pretty messed up, so he's going to need a plaster for it. The little piece of metal that was in Chase's chest, made a hole in his lung, that was why he coughed up blood. We fixed it though. He has a pretty bad concussion too. Also there's a chance he has amnesia, as we said before, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up." Ok so there's a _chance_ he has amnesia, but it's not _confirmed_ yet, so they _could_ be wrong. YES!

"And the good news?" Mr Davenport asks.

"The good news is…"

**And the rest is for next time! I hope you liked this chapter! At least we know Chase isn't in such a bad condition! So remember: ALWAYS PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON! Otherwise you're going to be the same bad condition as Chase is going to be in 'Bad, turns into worse and finally the worst' so do it! (you still don't know exactly in what kind of condition Chase is, but you can find out half in the prologue. :3) I myself didn't put on my seatbelt one time, and got a black eye… so DO IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And catch-ya next chapter! Bu-bye POTATOES! SEATBELT!**


	12. AN

Hi POTATOES! I know you all thought this was a new chapter, but I have to tell you something.

I didn't know I was going to sleep with my grandma yesterday. I thought we were just going to visit her, and after visiting her I could write my chapter for 'The Bionic Nutjob' turns out we were sleeping there. So I couldn't write the chapter.

So I thought I make it up with you by updating my new story and the chapter from 'The Bionic Nutjob' but turns out we're going to visit my OTHER grandma today. So that really sucks for me, and you guys. I just thought I'd let you know and not that I'd let you guys just hanging there. I hope we leave from my other grandma in time so I can try to update my stories. But I'm not going to promise anything because I know I'll disappoint you guys when I don't stick to my promise. I hope you all forgive me!

Bye POTATOES!


	13. Chapter 12 part 1

**Hi there POTATOES! I just sat on my butt for 3 hours and a half straight! An unexpected snow fell, and there was a lot of ice on the road. So there was a lot of traffic too. So, my shout-outs from my Christmas story will be set in my new story, which I'm going to update tomorrow because I'm already exhausted. ****IF YOU WANT CHASE TO OR NOT TO HAVE AMNESIA, REVIEW! IF HE DOES GETS AMNESIA, and that's up to you, I'LL MAKE A THIRD SEQUEL! SO REVIEW!**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Tennisgirl77:**** OM MY! Are you ok now? Are you hurt or anything? What happened? This is going to be the last chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks you for your support through the whole story, and in the PM's I hope we can chat like that soon again!**

**Autumrose:**** I hope I updated soon enough for you. Stuff came between, but I didn't want you guys to wait for another eternity. SO I updated as soon as I could. :3**

**Guest:**** Thank you! I already posted my Christmas story. But I'll change Merry Christmas? More like madly Christmas. Into a New Year story. SO you can still read it! Thank you so much for the sweet words, and the support.**

**LittlePiggy27:**** Thanks!**

**OK on with chapter 12 part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

"The good news is: that your son, who previously had schizophrenia, is released from the disease."

Mr Davenport and I sat there, shocked. "Wait what?"

"Yes, somehow your son hit his head pretty hard and it just disappeared. It's something that never happened before. We were shocked too. You sir, have a very special son." The doctor told us.

I could seriously jump in the air from happiness, but there's a chance a glitch comes up. So I just smiled very happily.

"A-are you serious?" Mr Davenport asked very shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure Sir. He's stable for now. But there's a chance, if he has amnesia, he'll freak out when he wakes up and hurts himself. There's also a chance he'll cough of blood again. But that'll only happen of his wound starts bleeding again." The doctor assured us.

"So, can we see him?" I asked the doctor impatient.

"Of course you can, but you need to be silent. The more noise you make, the bigger the chance it cause him to have amnesia." The Doctor warns us. We nod.

* * *

><p>We walk into Chase's room. I walk over to his bed and see there're wires connected to his body and the equipment. Chase's forehead is also bandaged up. I softly touch his cheek, it's pretty cold. I then notice he was a little pale. I then see Mr Davenport talking to a doctor. When he's ready he comes over to Chase and me and sits at the other side of the bed.<p>

"What did the doctor say?" I ask him.

Mr Davenport sighs deeply and then looks into my eyes. "He lost a lot of blood, and if he loses more there's a big chance he won't even survive. The doctor told us we should keep talking to him, and maybe even say goodbye. But just in case."

"But the doctor said he was stable." I tell Mr Davenport.

"Yes for now, but he didn't want to tell you what happens when Chase starts coughing up blood again." Mr Davenport tells me, tears forming in his eyes.

"What happens?" I ask him.

"When he coughs up blood, he loses it too. He already lost a lot of blood, and the more he loses the closer he is to death. When he coughs up too much blood, he'll die." Mr Davenport says. His eyes are teary and he sadly looks at Chase.

"This is all my fault."

"No, Adam, it isn't."

"Yes it is! I should've pulled him out! But I forgot, a-" I was interrupted by a loud groan. It was coming from Chase; I quickly snap my head towards him.

"Hmmm… too much noise…" He whines in his sleep.

"Sorry buddy, I'll be quiet ok?" I sooth Chase as I stroke his hair.

"Thanks…" He mumbles before falling into a deep sleep again.

"I forgot to take out my _own_ brother. And now there's a chance he has _amnesia_." I whisper at Mr Davenport.

"OK Adam, I even think Chase won't blame you for this. You didn't do it on purpose did you?" He asks me.

"No…" I softly answer.

"Well then it's not your fault. If I would've just looked on the road, then we wouldn't have even crashed." He had a point there.

"So it's also my fault." He tells me.

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have thrown him through his capsule…" I slowly say.

"Well, if I was there instead of upstairs it wouldn't have happened. Look Adam, everything happens with a reason. Maybe when Chase wakes up, he doesn't have amnesia."

"But maybe he does."

"That's true. But there will be a reason for him to have it then. Maybe God gives you a chance to do things right. To be a good and caring brother, instead of a bullying and insulting brother for him." Mr Davenport tells me.

"And what if he doesn't have amnesia? He still remembers all the bad things I did to him." I tell him.

"Yes, but he'll also remember the good things you did for him." Mr Davenport tells me.

"Like what?" I say, at the point of crying.

"All the days after the accident, you were caring and helpful. Even during the car accident, you slumped over to the car to get your brother out. You're a hero for him Adam." Mr Davenport tells me.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I slowly say.

"What day is it?" He asks me.

"Wednesday, why?" I ask him confused.

"Chase normally always leaves on Wednesdays." He tells me.

"To where?" I ask Mr Davenport.

"I don't know. But he always looks happy when he arrives back." Mr Davenport tells me.

Then suddenly Chase's phone 'beeped' I picked it out of his pocket.

"I'm surprised this thing survived." I say as I gesture to the phone. I see someone send Chase a text.

_Chase,  
><em>_Where are you?  
><em>_Angel._

Angel texted Chase? Why would that happen? I decided to call Angel.

_Beep_

The phone said as it called to Angel.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Hello?_ I hear Angel say.

"Hi Angel, it's Adam." I tell her.

"_Oh hi Adam! Why are you calling with Chase's phone?" _She asks me.

"I read your text. I just wanted to tell you Chase couldn't be, wherever he needed to be, because he was in a car accident and he is in the hospital." I tell her.

"_Oh my God! Is he ok?" _She asks me worriedly.

"We don't know." I sadly tell her.

"_Can I visit him?"_ She asks me.

"Yeah, sure. We're in the Mission Creek Hospital." I tell her.

"_OK, I'm on my way!"_ Angel says, and then she hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this was short, but again, I sat in a car for three and a half hours straight! So, sorry. New story will be updated tomorrow, and maybe one of my old stories too. I'll see how much time I have. <span>Please REVIEW if you think I have to let Chase have or not have amnesia.<span> PLEASE! Ok catch ya next chapter! Bu-bye!**


End file.
